The Way Fate Plays
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Nero has been in love with someone else for quite a while. And now, Kyrie is dead. What happens to him now is all up to fate. Contains Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So, I know I'm supposed to be working on "To See a Devil Love", but I had a great idea for another fic and had to run with it. Besides, I've noticed that I actually work better when I've got more than one ficgoing at a time. Therefore, I give you this! This story is from Nero's POV. Takes place a little over a year after the events of DMC4. That's pretty much all I need to say. Everything else is in the fic^_^ Sound good? I hope so. Tell me what you think so far when you review. And I promise, I'll keep udating my other fic too! So, yeah. Please Read and Review!

Oh...I wanted to get something out of the way. Vergil's sword, Yamoto. Someone commented that I keep misspelling it....Actually, I don't. I know it's spelt "Yamato" in DMC4, but on the official DMC website, It is spelt "Yamoto". So, That's the way I will continue to spell it. I hope that doesn't bother anyone, I'm just particular to the sound of that word. Neither one is incorrect in my opinion.

I do not own DMC, its characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

No warnings yet. Well, except maybe character death, but somthing tells me you guys won't mind it, lol.

* * *

It was cold. My breath clouded before me.

How long had it been since I'd been exiled? Exiled for trying to help. Exiled because those people, those _stupid_ people, hated me. 'Demons are evil', they say. 'Nothing good comes from Demons', they say. And who was it that saved their asses over a year ago? A Demon. It hurt. A lot. Shunned for the way I was. For what I was born as. And to think…..I probably more human than they could ever be.

I stood there, my coat wrapped tightly around me, watching the procession to the churchyard. How may times had _she _snuck me inside the gates? How many times had she wrapped her arms around me, saying she still cared? She understood me that best out of anyone in this damned city. She was there when no one else was. She comforted me, told me she'd always care, that she thought no less of me for my demonic heritage or my _difference of preference._

I hung my head. I felt cold. Not from the temperature. Did I make sure I told her I loved her? That no matter what had happened, no matter how long we'd been separated, no matter _who else _entered the picture, she was special to me? Did I tell her it wasn't her fault we separated? Did I make sure she understood?

I suppose everyone who's anyone has thoughts like these at a funeral.

I stood at the back of the crowd and I choked, tears flowing down my cheeks as the white and gold coffin was lowered into the freezing ground. The choir was signing the same song she'd sang that fateful day over a year ago. She'd lay to rest next to her brother.

That's what Kyrie would have wanted.

Kyire. I was going to miss her so much. Things between us got complicated, but it hadn't mattered. We took care of each other. Now, she was gone. They killed her. The guard killed her. The damn Order killed her. They had tried to out do the demons and she was caught in the crossfire.

I sniffed and my body shook with emotion. Damn it. Just damn it.

People were leaving now. I was virtually the only one standing except for Leo, the gravedigger. I walked over to him, picking up one the white roses that lay on the stand before Kyrie's grave. I twirled it in my fingers. It was so pure and beautiful, just like her. I sighed, trying to stop the sob that built in my throat.

"Nero", Leo said, coming up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I'd almost forgotten that he wasn't like the others. He, like me, was an outcast. Not exiled, of course, but despised for what he was. "Been a while since I've seen you around. They let you in for the funeral?"

I nodded, "At least they had the 'decency' to do that". I smelt the delicate flower in my hand. Damn I hate symbolism.

"You know, child" he said with his aged voice, looking into the hole with me, "I didn't agree with them exiling you. It was ridiculous to think you had anything to do with those attacks after Sanctus fell. You saved this city. I fail to see why they dont't see it."

"Because they needed someone to blame" I said, turning to him with a slight snarl, "None of them could admit they'd been wrong the whole time. So, What do they do? They blame the attacks on the one demon that didn't die. Me."

Leo sighed, returning his gaze to the ground, "That's the way people are. Especially here. I've thought about leaving. Going somewhere that I'm not looked down upon for being a damned gravedigger. Get away, you know?"

I understood him. Made me wonder why I still hung around even when I'd been exiled, sneaking in when I could, staying on the abandoned hut not far away when I couldn't. Kyrie told me the same thing. "_Go", _she had said to me, _"Go somewhere you're happy, Nero. I'll be here if you ever need me and I'll always hold you in my heart. Go find….."_

"I'm too old for that, though. You going to throw that in there?" Leo distracted me from my thoughts. The rose in my swayed in the slight wind, threatening to lose petals. I caressed it in my fingers before I threw it in. It landed right where Kyrie's heart would be. I let a hot tear roll down my face. How fitting.

"Well child", He moved, the cold making his joints pop underneath his robes, "I hate to say it, but I've got work to do". He picked up a shovel and stood, looking at me, "I'm sorry about all this, Nero. I want you to know that. Kyrie was a wonderful girl."

I smiled lightly, turning away before I cried again. I began to walk. There was one last place I had to go before the citizens kicked my ass to the curb again.

"Hey" he called after me, "Ever think I'll see you again?"

Those words transported me back in time. I sighed, knowing exactly what I'd have to do now. I threw up my arm, yelling back, "I doubt it, Leo. Have a good one!"

I waved at him and continued towards the ruins of the cathedral.

******

"_Will we ever meet again?"_

Seems like the words swam around in my head as I walked round the ruins. I sighed, taking the sling off my arm, throwing it aside. Don't care where it landed. It was done with it for good. No more hiding who I am. None.

"_Will we ever meet again?"_

I ran a hand along the gash mark in the column that still stood. It wasn't Red Queen that made that mark. I wasn't made by my hands at all. This place…..it's where everything in my life took a turn. To better? Ha. Worse? Well, It depends. Honestly, I don't know if things went better or worse. Yeah, I'd been exiled, but I would have seen that happening without what happened. Kyrie and I had separated, but even _that _would have happened eventually. She was also dead. Would that have happened too? That one's not as soothing to think about. My life pretty much sucked in one way or another. I shook my head. Fate is a cruel, stupid bitch.

"All because of you" I said out-loud, keeping my hand on that gash mark in the concrete, "All because of you." I looked around at the ruins, the scenes replaying in my head like they'd just happened yesterday. Kyrie's beautiful voice rang in my ears. 'His Holiness's' voice drummed on too. Then……

"You". I came to the part of the ceiling that still stood. It was there. The hole where the glass had broken.

"You changed everything", I let my voice ring freely in the place I stood, "That day, everything I thought I knew faded. Everything. When you stood there, I suddenly didn't feel so alone. I felt like, in some way, you could comfort me. I felt my heart flutter. I felt........"

Rain started falling around me; the droplets that landed close by froze from the cold.

"You understood, too. I know you did. I know you still do, wherever you are. Damn it", I paused, holding my Bringer up to my face, clenching it into a fist, "I miss you. I've missed you for over a year. You're the reason. You're the reason that when I kissed Kyrie, it didn't feel right. You're the reason we separated. You. You. You". I felt a wave of emotion sweep through my body. My Bringer glowed intensely and I yelled. I yelled for all to hear.

And soon, that yelling was replaced by sobbing. I felt like a wuss, but I didn't care. I just didn't care. "You're why I figured it out. You're how I figured out I didn't love Kyrie_ like I thought I did.",_ I sunk to my knees, my lips quivering as a spoke out-loud for myself to hear, "I love you. I loved you for over a year, you jerk. I fucking love you." I stared at the floor, letting it sink in. I closed my eyes, letting that name come out.

"Dante".


	2. Chapter 2: Going Forth

I must say, I'm already loving this story. It might even surpass Premonitions!! Of course, that's up to you guys, not me. This Chapter is longer. Many things introduced that you chould pay attention to. Hope you guys like it! Please review and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. I've got finals coming up! Btw, Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter!

Oh! I know bitbyboth said Leo was a good character. I'm glad you like him! He'll actually appear in later chapters. I'll go ahead and tell you that^_^ And thanks to all who reviewed!

I don't own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

No warnings yet.

* * *

2

My brain felt like it was pulsing against my skull. The dull ache was just fucking fantastic.

And I was still cold. And now, I was wet. I looked around to see I had fallen asleep in the ruins of the cathedral. Aw, come on. Really? Great. I needed to get going. If the guards found out I'm not gone yet, I'd catch heat for it. Then again, did that really matter?

It was still raining pretty hard and I shivered, my clothes soaked through. Fuck. Things never go as I plan them. It was also pretty dark. I must have been out for a couple hours.

"Child", came Leo's voice, his figure appearing around a pile of rubble, his shovel being used as a sort of cane, "What are doing out here in the rain? I thought you had already gone?"

I picked myself up, trying to ignore the ache in my skull. "I thought I was leaving, too."

He gave me a concerned look, "Come with me. The least I can do is let you warm up and get your clothes dry."

"The Order won't like that, Leo. I don't want them hunting you down."

He laughed at me, "Nero, I couldn't care. I'd rather see you taken care of, not cast away because I'm afraid of some man with a sword. Come along."

I admired Leo, but I still didn't want to tag along. I knew if the Order found out, they'd have his head for sheltering me. They would have probably had Kyrie's head even. But, I was cold and I'd leave as soon as I was warm and dry. I smiled, following him, in the cover of night, to his house. It wasn't an awfully long walk away, actually. A few streets over. It was small house, looking a little run down, but it sure as hell was better than that stupid hut I'd been staying in. I followed him in, shutting the door behind me.

"I've got some whiskey to warm you up if you'd like", he pointed to the small cupboard that sat in the corner of his house, "Help yourself to it."

Whiskey? Where did he get that? Fortuna was in prohibition. The only type of alcohol around here was communion wine and they kept that under lock and key. Besides, I'm not a huge whiskey fan. "No thanks, Leo. I just wanna warm up and get out of these clothes."

"Alright" he brought me some older looking pants and long sleeved shirt, pointing towards the bathroom, "Just bring your clothes back out here and I'll hang them in front of the fire to dry."

I undressed from my soaked clothes and smiled at the little comfort the dry ones gave me. Leo really was risking a lot by bringing me here. I appreciated him more than ever now. Funny Leo should remind me of _him _in a small way. Pushing my drying, white hair back from my face, I went back out and helped him hang my usual clothes up to dry.

"So why did you decide to fall asleep in the ruins, child?" He sat, with a muffled groan, in a chair that looked like it had been around longer than me, "Surely you weren't that tired."

I sat across from him on the floor, holding my hands up in front of the fire. My Bringer glowed a turquoise color. It changed with my mood and now, I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my knees, staring into the embers that leaped in the fireplace, "I was thinking. Thinking and I guess I drifted off."

"Thinking pretty hard then", he lightly chuckled and leaned towards me, "I was like you in my younger days, Nero. I was always the one looking in at everybody else."

I didn't say anything, but nodded that I was listening. No. He wasn't like me, really. He didn't have white hair, he didn't have piercing blue eyes, he didn't have a demonic arm. He wasn't a demon. He wasn't a _freak_. But, I appreciated his kindness. I listened to him tell me.

"My father was a gravedigger, too" he rubbed a hand over the knuckles of his other, "Back then you were expected to take your father's job. So, I came about my business because of him. Didn't really mind it until I realized that being one made me an outcast." He paused and I looked at him to signal he could go on. "I hated it, son. I truly did. People in this city always thought I was good for nothing. Thought I was stupid too", he leaned an put a hand on my shoulder, "I may not be _like _you child, but I do have an idea about how you're feeling. Not everyone thinks poorly of you. Why, you don't think poorly of me, do you?"

I had to smile at him, "Of course I don't."

"See. Compassion comes from the least likely of people sometimes", he leaned back again, his old bones telling their refusal to move the way he wanted them to.

Once again, Leo had opened my eyes. I stared into the fireplace, going over the thoughts that raced through my mind. _Compassion comes from the least likely of people. _It opened possibilities in my head that both taunted and caressed me. Shit. Things are never easy are they? My mind was racing at a million miles a minute.

And it hit me. Like a ton of demon scum charging into my body.

"Leo" I said, standing and finding my clothes dry, "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do." I knew he might think me rude, but I couldn't sit around with these feelings and thoughts flooding me. If I waited too long, I might rethink and end up continuing in a spiral downward.

"Rushing out so soon?" He stood.

I nodded, "You've made me realize something". I let a silence form between us as that one particular, least likely person stood out on my thoughts.

He cut the silence with a laugh, "Old people are wise, Nero." I laughed, too. After getting dressed and returning his clothes, I was ready to go. Where? I had already made up my mind.

"Wait a second, child", he walked over to the cabinet, reaching in and pulling something out. It was a small, golden trinket with a small, reddened jewel in the center. It looked old and worn, but it was pretty and probably held a lot of sentimental value to it. He ran a knobby finger over it and, to my surprise, held it out to me, "Take this with you. You can use it more than I can."

I couldn't. It looked like he'd a had it for a long time. Hell, it probably belonged to his father or something. I shook my head and pushed it back toward him slightly, "Oh no, I can't take that. You keep it."

He refused, "I want you to have it. Listen child, I'm old. I won't be around forever. When I pass, I want to know I left this trinket with someone who will take care of it", he proffered it again, "I don't know anyone else, Nero."

As much as I didn't want to, I took it from him and looked it over. He sure was making a fuss over it. I could understand though. I still wore one of the rings Kyrie gave me when we were younger and I never planned to take it off. Sentiment is a strong thing, just like love. I closed my human hand around it, "Thank you, Leo. What is it anyway?"

"Something special, of course", he slapped me on the back and turned his gaze to the little window beside the mantle, "Well, look at that. It's snowing." I looked out too. It rarely ever snowed in Fortuna. Rarely. "You sure you want to trek out in that?"

It'd make it difficult, but things were already difficult. I was going even if I had to go through hell itself. I was determined. I _had _to go. I placed the trinket in my inside pocket, making sure it wouldn't fall from my red vest. I sighed, "Yeah. I have to go anyway. The longer I stay, the bigger the chance the Order will find me." I gave him a small pat on his hunched back and turned to leave again.

"Take care, child" ,he said as I opened the door.

"You do the same, Leo", I gave him a wave and ventured out into the frozen world.

************

Shouldn't I be second guessing myself? I mean, going to _him_? He probably doesn't give two shits about me. He couldn't even tell me if we'd meet up again. He just held those fingers up and walked away.

I can't help how I feel, though. I can't deny that I love him.

I remember when I first told Kyrie about it. It wasn't long before I was exiled. In a way, I kinda expected her to accept it. We weren't exactly romantic with each other. I'm not really sure what I had been expecting. I had been living with her since I was small and she had always taken me under her wing. She was a sister and my family.

I sighed. Oh, Kyrie. I do miss her.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for being on my way not a half a day after her funeral, but not only would I have the Order on my back, I felt that Kyrie would understand and encourage me. "_If you love him, go to him", _she had told me, _"I want you to be happy, Nero. You're my little brother and I want what's best for you. And if he doesn't accept you, I'll be here when you get back." _She had smiled at me and brushed away my tears with her delicate fingers. It always seemed Kyrie knew exactly what to say and held an understanding of things that I could never grasp.

My boots crunched in the snow and Blue Rose bumped lightly against my hip where I holstered it. Red Queen was strapped to my back and I had already walked far enough to where I couldn't see anything of the city I had left. Surprisingly, I was feeling better. Oh, oh. I crack myself up. _He _was right. I do have a broody, emotional thing going on. Damn him and his correctness. Damn him and his enticing ways.

**************

The ferry had taken me to a place I was only vaguely familiar with, but I was picking up on a scent that rung strong in my memory. It was faint, and I wasn't really sure if I should follow it, but I did anyway, picking my way through a small crowd that had gathered to, apparently, watch the snow fall over the water. I won't lie, snow fascinated me too, but they looked kinda retarded.

People were giving me strange looks, but I couldn't care less. They'll just have to kiss it if they think I'll crumble at their stares. I've already been through enough. I meandered around, reading street signs and billboards. It dawned on me I had no clue where Dante lived. Shit.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I'm an idiot. There we fucking go. I left and don't even know where he lives. He very smart of me.

"Fuck a monkey", I said out-loud. I turned in place, trying to see if I could pick up on the scent again. Nothing. I couldn't even smell it anymore. Great. I did spot a restaurant, though. My tummy growled as soon as I saw it. Why not grab some food? Not like I could do anything else at the moment. And it was Thai food. I cannot say no to Thai food. That and pizza are what I can live on for weeks on end.

I walked in and took the seat nearest the back. It's best that way. The waitress must've thought I looked good or something. She made those weird googly eyes at me when I told her I wanted water and Pad Thai. Well, either that or she saw my bringer.

I had gotten through half of my food when I caught a whiff of something though. I was similar to the one I'd tried to follow when I first got off the Ferry, but something about it was different. It was a softer scent that lacked the tinge of burnt wood. My eyes scanned the restaurant, but I didn't see anyone that could carry that fragrance.

"Never thought I'd see _you _here", came an all too familiar voice. The black clad figure had sit right across from me, "You've come a long way, haven't you?"

"Trish". She was sitting nonchalantly, checking out her nails. I'd almost wanted to call her Gloria, but thought she might kill me if I did. I wasn't expecting to find her here, that's for damn sure. But, she was a mysterious one form what I'd gathered. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised.

"So, what does bring you so far away from Fortuna?" she asked.

"Business." was all I could think to say. It didn't sound very convincing, even to myself. Ah, shit. Now we play twenty questions.

"Business, huh?", she waved the waitress away after a drink and food were laid on front of her, "If it's business, what kind of business?"

I sighed. I was gonna have to give her some kind of real information. Why not? "I was exiled from Fortuna."

"Ah", she sit her water down and pulled out a cigarette. She smokes? She lit up the thing, blowing a cloud of smoke away from our table, "I'm guessing they didn't like having a demon of your level inside their walls after what happened. How stupid of them."

"That sums it up", I agreed, "After an attack, the new Order sent me away."

"How long ago?"

"Not too long after the fall of Sanctus".

She puffed again, stubbing the cigarette out. Her eyes settled on mine and she looked a little concerned, "Where have you been staying? How is Kyrie taking this?"

Damn it. I knew she'd ask that even though I was hoping she wouldn't. I cleared my throat, "I was staying in a hut on the outskirts off the island. Kyrie would sneak me in sometimes and I'd stay with her. I did that until, uh", I felt myself choke up a little. Oh, I really didn't want to do this in the restaurant, or in front of Trish.

"Honey, what is it?" ,her hand came out and took mine, the gesture a welcome comfort.

"Kyrie died", I sniffed, "She was killed when the Order tried to stop a demon attack. Her funeral was yesterday." I wiped my eyes quickly before a tear slid down.

She patted my hand, her voice soothing me, "I'm so sorry."

I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to go spilling _absolutely_ everything to her. Especially not what my _business_ was. I nodded to her, gripping her hand to show I appreciated what she sort of comfort she was showing to me.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

Her words caught me off guard. Place to stay? Well, yeah, Duh. "Uh, yeah", I said, running my bringer through my hair, "That's why I'm here."

She smiled, " I have an idea. What do you say about being a partner?"

"What do you mean partner?"

"I know someone who probably won't mind you staying with them. They run a business, too. Work, a place to stay…sound good?"

There was a hint of something in her voice that I really didn't understand. But, I was definitely interested in what she had offered me. And she knew the guy I was looking for. She knew Dante. Once I'm in with her and whoever it was she was talking about, I could get to Dante. "It sounds great", I smiled.

"Good. We can leave now." She stood throwing down two twenties on the table. "It's on me."

I was glad. I had come in, eaten, and realized the only thing I had in my pockets was the trinket Leo had given me. We left the restaurant and climbed into her pure white, 66' Mustang. It was a nice damn car.

"So, who's this friend of your's?", I asked, tempted to mess with the Kenwood sound system she had in the Mustang.

"Oh, you'll love him". She tore out of the parking lot and my head hit the windshield.


	3. Lost and Found

Hello Everyone!! So, here I have Chapter 3! I'm loving this story. Love it. Unfortunately, my updates may slow. I'm swamped with finishing up my research paper, trying to finish up other class work, finals......Ugh! Don't worry. After this week, my updating should go back to normal. And, I've worked out a way to put Christmas in this story. Yay! So, hopefully That chapter will actually come around Christmas. I'll try my best! I'll also post a one-shot Christmas story, too. Okay, I'll shut up and let you read now! Hope you like it!!! Please review^_^ I do enjoy the encouragement from you lovely, lovely readers. You guys are awesome. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!!

And To ProdigyZero: Glad you like the 'trinket'. Don't be so sure as to what it is, though. It might not be what you think. Or could it???? BWHAHAHA! I'm evil O_O. Thank you for your kind reviews. They make me happy!

BTW!!! If any of you guys know how to keep footnotes when you upload stories, let me know!!! For now, the ** beside a word meand there's a footnote for it.

I do not own DMC, yadda, yadda,

Uhm, no warning for this Chapter unless you don't like cursing. **Don't like, don't read, simple as that!!**

**

* * *

**

**3**

When we stopped at a gas station, after driving for about two hours, Trish informed me it would be another hour before we got there. I was fidgety and restless. I'd never, ever been in a car this long. Plus, Trish drove like a bat out of hell. Heh, a fitting description for her. She bought us drinks and we were on our way once more, winding down the freeway toward wherever it was she was taking me. Right now, anywhere with a decent restroom and a place to sleep sounded nice. It was like my head hadn't stopped hurting since the night before. Me hitting my head when she took off back at that restaurant didn't help that, either. I needed sleep badly. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. Nothing I could do but go forward from here.

************

I felt emotionally drained. My headache was easing off after the quick nap I caught, but my brain was telling my body to feel like it wanted to not move for ,at least, another couple of hours. But, Trish had informed me that we were almost there. My mind could just shut the hell up. To be honest, I was getting tired of thinking.

Wherever we were, it looked seedy; the kind of place you might get robbed at gunpoint just walking down the street. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but when I saw the sign 66 Slum Avenue, I knew it couldn't be the best place in this city to be. For fuck's sake, I was too used to that damn religious city. Trish sped along, obviously breaking the speed limit, and not caring that there was snow on the ground, and came to an abrupt stop not far down from the Avenue.

"Devil May Cry?" I asked, "What kind of place is this?" Actually, the name wasn't that bad. Sounded interesting. Luckily, I had my seatbelt on. I did not want to hit my head on the damn windshield again.

"You'll see", was the reply that I got. How nice of her. If I wasn't any wiser, sometimes I'd question putting my trust in that woman. She didn't even knock before she pushed open the huge oak doors; she just went right in. I went in behind her, gasping delightedly at what I saw.

Swords. Lots of swords. Not just any swords either. These were Devil Arms. They were all put in a certain spot in the huge glass case that sat, not far from an old, wooden desk. I couldn't help myself. I had to get a better look at them.

There was a purple and black guitar thing that looked fucking awesome. Beside that, a blue, frosty looking weapon that reminded me, sorta-kinda, of a sansetsukun**. There was also a set of silver gauntlets, a suitcase thing, and, of course, the actual swords. I laid Red Queen on the old desk while I admired the weaponry. The sword I looked at first was one with an ornate handle. When I touched it, it sent a small shock through me. Lightning? Huh. That's pretty cool. The next was a empty spot and next to that was a long, sturdy broadsword.

Oh shit. I recognized this one. The skeletal designed handle, the way the blade went in and out at the end…..

"You've got to be shitting me". I wasn't sure if I wanted to be eternally grateful to Trish, or shoot her in her fucking face. Yeah, I'd been looking for Dante. I packed up and headed out to find that man. However, I wasn't planning on finding him so soon. But, she brought me right to him. I should have known. "Fuck a monkey", I whispered, turning around just in time to see the object of my desire, the man I was looking for, smirk at me and cross his arms.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!", he laughed, "And here I was thinking I was just gonna find Trish stealing my food again! Surprise, Surprise. Man! If every surprise was this good, I might like them more!" His White hair was just a tad longer than it had been, his facial hair still present. He looked just as good, if not better, than the last day I saw him. I really should be ashamed of myself. I was letting some, well, not-so-decent thoughts run through the back of mind. Or should I be ashamed? Fuck it. I could think about that later.

"Dante", I smiled. I couldn't contain myself.

"Hey, kid", he stepped forward and ruffled my hair, "Or should I call you Nero?"

"I'd prefer it"

"Kid it is!", He declared, placing a pair of red and blue swords in the still open weapons case. As he did so, Trish entered the room, from what I'm guessing was the kitchen, with pizza in her hand. "He's staying here with you".

"Whoa, what?", he held up his hands, "Staying here?"

"Yep. He got kicked out of Fortuna and needs a place to stay. I brought him here when I found him over at the Port. I thought you wouldn't mind. You've been tal-"

"Would you shut up?", He cut her off. He sat down in the chair behind the desk, putting his feet up and leaning back. That look he gave her would have killed her if looks could do that. Was he really pissed that I was here? Or was it something she said?

"Ah" she nodded, "I see. Well", she cleared her throat, "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Uh", I started, "If it's a problem, I can try somewhere else."

"Not a chance, kid", Dante got back up and walked over to me, "You're more than welcome to stay here.

Since she moved out", he pointed to Trish, "I've got a spare room."

"Very funny, jackass", she lifted her middle finger at him. I laughed.

"Aw, you hurt me!", Dante faked holding his heart. I laughed again. I hadn't been here long at all and he was already making me feel better. Is that wrong?

"Oh, since you two are getting along so well, I'll just leave", she huffed and went toward the door, "Enjoy you're new _partner_, Dante."

The way she said partner made me squint at her. You've got to be kidding me. I said nothing about my feelings for Dante to her. Nothing. I shook my head. She's kidding. Only kidding. No need to get more overwhelmed.

"Partner?" Dante asked as she slammed the door, succeeding in knocking a picture off the wall. He eyed me, "You want to be my partner?"

Oh, yes. I did. I wanted to more than he could ever imagine. I cleared my throat, trying not to stare at him, or let on to the fact that my thoughts of 'partners' wasn't what he was thinking. "Uh, Trish suggested that. She said I'd have a job and a place to stay."

"So, you don't want to be my partner?"

"I do" I quickly said. I sincerely hoped my voice didn't tell on me. I didn't want to sound too hopeful.

"Good. You've got yourself a job, kid", he smiled and gave me a swift slap to the back. "I could use the help getting some extra cash flow into this place. Now", he walked to the stairs in the corner, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room".

I left Red Queen and Blue Rose with Dante's arsenal, following him the stairs to a small hallway with three rooms. "Bathroom here on the right", he gestured toward it, "Down here at the end is your room", he pointed to the left, "Right across, is mine", he pointed to the right. He showed me into what would be my room. It was small, but I didn't mind at all. It had a full size bed, a small nightstand right nest to it, and a dresser. Nothing spectacular, but it sure as hell beat the hut that I had come accustomed to.

"I hope this is good enough", he walked in and smoothed out the blanket that covered the bed.

"It's fine", I said, coming to stand beside him, "Thank you for this, Dante. I know it's sudden, but, uh, yeah." I wasn't entirely sure of what to say. I was, really, still trying to get everything straight in my head.

He smiled at me; a warm, caring smile. It almost made me melt. "No problem, Nero."

***************

I stared at the ceiling.

I wasn't sure how I should be reacting right now. It'd only been, technically, a day since I watched Kyrie be buried and here I am…..being baited into drooling over Dante.

The thing is, It wasn't just drooling. I'm in love with him. _In love_. My heart warmed at the mere sight of the man. His words soothed my scarred soul. His caring gaze made me want to melt.

I felt as though I was betraying Kyrie. Somehow, someway, I was betraying her. Not because I felt for her like I do Dante, but because I was here on such a short notice, already wanting to indulge in his body, tell him I love him, and tell him my secrets. The same secrets I shared with my 'sister' those many months ago.

"_It's okay, Nero". _It was almost as if I could hear her voice; reassuring and comforting. _"If you love him, I'm okay with that. He's a good man. I can sense it in him, Nero." _I put my Bringer's glowing, clawed hand over my face when my lips quivered. She had been so understanding. I had hugged her tight to me, saying I was sorry for misleading her. _"You didn't mislead me. You're my brother, Nero. You always have been. Come on, cheer up! We have so many things to be thankful for. We're still alive, we know where we stand, and you've felt love, Nero. I'm happy. You be happy, too!"_

She had smiled at me and her arms flew to the sides. Remembering her words made me grasp things a little clearer. She would want me to be here. She would understand. She would want me to have a roof over my head, a job, warmth, love…..

I rolled to my side, hugging my pillow to my face. I lost control and sobbed into the white fluff. It sounds so fucking stupid, but I hadn't even thought about how I was going to tell Dante. It wasn't something you just sprang on someone. It was already weird enough that I just show up at his shop like this. Of course, he acted, do I dare say, _excited_ that I was here.

"Don't get ahead of yourself", I whispered to myself, sniffing and wiping the tears from my face. I doubted Dante could feel anything like that towards me. I'm just a twenty year old boy. A twenty year old boy who is emotionally fucked to the sincerest meaning of the word. Would he really take the time to _love _me like I do him? I sighed, pulling the pillow back to me. Should I have come here? Should I?

"_Compassion comes from the least likely of people". _Did Leo understand? That was more unlikely, but who knows? I would hold on to what he said, and to what Kyrie said. I needed all the guidance I could get right now, and they were the ones that did the best for me.

And then there was Dante. He guided me. He did. When he came to Fortuna, it all changed.

And here I go with the damned crying again. For the love of everything holy, fuck this crying. I sobbed into my friend, the pillow.

I know why I love him. He makes me feel welcome. He makes me feel like I'm not alone in the world. He makes me feel that he cares, that he could be somebody, someone special, that will hold me and tell me it's all okay. He spoke kind words to me. He, too, understands.

I closed my eyes. God, I fucking love him. How will I ever tell him?

* * *

**A sansetsukun is a three sectional staff, linked together sort of like nunchakus, used in traditional martial arts weapons training. I haven't used one yet, but perhaps I shall someday.


	4. Emotional Distress Fuels the Fire

Oh my goodness. It snowed 10 inches where I live! Here, that's a big deal. I was on the interstate and the exit to get to my house was being blocked by 2 transfer trucks, and some cars, that couldn't make it up the ramp! You can't even see the roads now! Heehee. I thought I'd share that with you guys. So, Chapter 4....this chapter will seem a little strange. Just keep in mind, it's from Nero's POV, so whatever is going on in his mind is how the story will be told. Therefore, parts will just seem odd. Anyway, I suppose I'll shut up about snow and oddness so you can read. Hope you enjoy so far!! Leave me reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up quick. My Christmas break has officially started, so I'll try to update faster!!

Oh! Don't worry. That trinket will make a reappearance, as will Leo. But, that's in later chapters.

I don't own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

**WARNING: **Contains strong language and Explicit Yaoi.

**

* * *

**

**4**

I hate the sun. It's out when you want it to be raining and it's not when you want it shine. Right now, I wouldn't mind three more hours of sleep, but the sun's rays coming through my window woke me and there was no way I was falling asleep again. My mind was still reeling. I sighed, rolling out of bed, in just my boxers, and headed downstairs. Coffee sounded like the best thing in the world right now. I was going to ask Dante if he had some, but I could hear him snoring from where he'd left his door slightly ajar. He better hope he has some cause I will not hesitate to wake his ass up to go and fetch it. I was really in no mood to face the world without caffeine. I didn't sleep well at all. My thoughts kept racing in my head, as they still were. Sighing, I went to the kitchen. And there was Coffee. 16 ounces of pure, caffeinated, Dunkin' Donuts bliss. Dante could continue sleeping.

Too bad I just now realized that Dante is kinda, uh, a slob. The coffee pot had coffee in it so old that mold was growing in it. Disgusting. Even if I cleaned it, I'm not sure if I'd want to drink anything brewed the filthy thing. "Fuck a monkey", I sat it back in it's place. This day is already turning to shit and I've only been awake for 15 minutes. I shook my head, returning to the stairs. I guess I needed to stop being so negative. It was just coffee. Hot, delicious, steaming, _sexy_…

I stopped on the middle of the staircase. Sexy? I just thought coffee was sexy.? Ah, damn it. NO! Dante is sexy. Hot, delicious, steaming, sexy Dante.

And for fuck's sake, hear I am thinking about _that_ now? I could kick myself. My bringer was giving a light, white pulse and I could've stabbed myself for being aroused after I spent the night worrying myself and trying to convince my own mind that being here, and being in love with that man, was the best thing for me right now. Ah, fuck thinking. Thinking sucks right now. And then, as I was chiding myself, I heard it. I heard a _moan._ "What the hell?", I whispered. A moan. I couldn't help letting my body shiver just a little at the sound. It sounded damn sexy. To hell with thinking and chiding. I wanted to know what was going on. I started walking to the source of the noise…..Dante's room.

I know spying on someone isn't the most polite thing to do, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, I really could care less. Making sure no floorboards dared to creak under my feet, I glided to his door and looked inside. My breathing hitched. My eyes went wide. My palms grew sweaty. And needless to say, my boxers were housing a huge, uncomfortable tent.

Dante moaned again; I saw him bite his lip to try and stifle it, but his attempt failed miserably as his hand stroked and tugged at his thick, impressive length. Pre-cum was leaking from the head and I could see that, and a very thin film of sweat, glisten on his toned, gorgeously built body. I did feel a little guilty, but my feet felt like they were glued to the floor. This was one sweet, fucking show and I was going to watch. My hand slid down into my now uncomfortable boxers, my hand gripping my own needy dick and beginning to pump while I watched what played out right in front of my eyes

Dante's back arched beautifully as he panted, his pace picking up and his tugs becoming a bit more rough. I could see hi muscles flex and contract with his ministrations. His face, his beautiful, angular featured, manly, handsome face twisted in pleasure. I couldn't hear exactly what he was muttering, but whatever it was, it sounded sexy and gruff. What a man, what a fucking beautiful man. He bit his lips more, his hips bucking into his own hand.

I felt waves of heat rise from my abdomen and travel throughout my body. I had a film of sweat on my body now, too. My bringer was in my mouth and I bit down on the scaled knuckles to stifle my own grunts and moans. My eyes stayed glued to Dante and how he was touching himself; he was getting close just as I was. His pace picked up even more and his breathing got heavier.

I could feel my own climax growing close and the heat was unbearable. I bit down on my scaled skin, glowing bright azure, as my dick reached its hardest, my eyes snapped shut, and I came all over the flesh of my human hand, and the inside of my black boxers.

Inside his room, arching so beautifully on his bed, Dante came, too. "Nero!", he gasped.

I froze…..with my hand still in my boxers and still covered in my cum. He said my name? I shook my head of my post orgasmic, and Dante induced, stupor and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. My chest was heaving not only from my escapade outside Dante's door, but from the name that passed his lips.

He said my name? He was thinking of me? Really?

In a way, I wanted to be happy about this. If he was thinking of me, that meant he, at least, finds me attractive. And he finds me attractive, that means he isn't a straight arrow. Ah, damn it! I'm thinking too much again. This could open up possibilities. I leaned back against the door, closing my eyes. I thought my heart , and skull, might explode.

"Kid?", Dante's voice came from the other side of the door, "You in there?"

I gulped, trying to get the dry sensation in my throat to go away, "Uh, yeah. Yeah. I was just going to, uh, take a shower."

He paused for a second, "Oh. Okay. You beat me to it", he laughed, "Make sure you leave some hot water. I need one, too."

"Whatever ya say, old timer", I took my boxers off. I was gonna have to wash them out in the sink. Should've thought about jacking-off in them before I realized they're the only pair I have.

"Old timer?" he laughed. "What a punk." I listened as his footsteps went away.

What a morning……

******************

"You mean you don't have any clothes except what's on your back?"

Dante and I sat in a diner downtown, eating greasy food and drinking less then fantastic coffee. I couldn't complain though. I wasn't paying for it and, if the coffee was caffeinated, I didn't mind too much. After I took a bite of cooked-too-long eggs, I nodded. "Yep."

I saw concern in his eyes. I won't lie; it comforted me. It made me feel like he might actually give a shit. He took a huge gulp of black coffee, "We'll have to fix that."

"Huh?"

"Uh, go shopping?", he looked at me as if I were retarded, "You need clothes, my friend, and you're not wearing mine."

"Hello?", I rolled my eyes, "I have no cash. How am I going to buy them? With my looks?"

He smirked, "I'd accept that as currency."

Oh, that was kinda awkward to say. I couldn't keep the pink from tinting my cheeks. Images of earlier raided my brain. He's pretty much put it out there that he _lusts _for me. Of course, he doesn't know I saw him do that, but even so, would it be possible that he could feel something deeper? I sure as hell do. I risked a lot coming to him. As a matter of fact, that makes me think about how he just willingly accepted me into his home with no questions asked. And there was th-

"Ya even listening to me, Nero?"

I snapped from my thoughts, silently cursing myself for wanting to analyze and over think everything. I shrugged, trying to play it off as the waitress poured more coffee into my mug. She kept giving Dante that annoying batty eye thing. I wanted to rip those overly made-up eyes out of their sockets.

"Dude", he waved a hand in front of my face, "What are ya brooding about? Seriously, man."

"I'm not brooding, old timer", I couldn't help getting a little frustrated. I was ripping my mind in two and he had no fucking clue. Plus, my 'sister' died, I'm transitioning into living with him, I'm battling feelings and ideas…..

"Okay, Okay", he held up his hands, his tone becoming gentle, "Sorry. Whenever you're ready to go, we'll go get you some clothes. Something warm, too. I brought some extra cash with me."

I smiled. He sure was being nice to me. It made me feel better, that's for sure. "Really? You'd do that?"

He smiled, "Don't sweat it, kid."

************

I'm glad Dante was so nice as to buy me a whole closet full of clothing. Really glad seeing as it was turning into a blizzard outside and my usual gear wasn't going to, fully, cut it out there. But, more importantly, it made me feel special. Even if it was just clothes, it showed that he cared enough about me to pay for everything and not expect me to pay him back.

I sighed, this time happily, as I sat beside the window downstairs, watching heavy flakes fall outside. Snow was beautiful. I know I wasn't in the mood for it before, but now, as I watched the delicate forms fall from the sky, I understood why people liked it. I understood why I liked it.

Even though snow can be dangerous when it's on the roads, and even though people may dread it for that reason, it's still worthy of delight and comfort. I suppose that me and snow had something in common……as well as me having white hair, of course.

And Dante had I things in common.

I hadn't been here long at all, of course, but I could tell that Dante was a complex, caring individual. It was like I had expected all along. Underneath the rough exterior was a man that loved to the depths of his heart.

Or, at least, that's what I desperately wanted to believe. As I thought about it, he came and sat beside me. I smelt something on him that made my nose twitch. It wasn't his usual smell of burning wood, strawberries, and Curve that he usually had. It was something that made me twitch…..in a way I didn't want to in front of him. Sometimes, I could do without these demonic senses. I wanted to groan as the scent took hold of me and made a familiar sensation start to build in my abdomen.

"Beautiful, right?", he drank from a glass that was full of a golden drink, "I've always liked snow."

"You? Like snow?", he teased him, "I thought you were too tough to like pretty little snow flakes".

He raised an eyebrow at me before laughing, "And I thought you were too emo to like snow!"

"Hey", I punched him in the arm. I felt so comfortable around him. At the moment, though, I was trying to ignore how uncomfortable my pants were becoming. Damn it. You'd think I was bi-polar or something. One minute I'm like, "I hate thinking", the next I'm like, "Pretty snow", and now I'm thinking about boning Dante.

He laughed and took another swig from his glass. He swished it around in his mouth, tonguing the side of cheek in the process. I felt like drooling. "You want some?", he offered me some.

"What is it?" Whatever it was, it smelt horrible. But, it smelt warm, if that makes nay sense.

"Crown".

"What the fuck is Crown?", I lifted the glass and, really naïvely, drank the rest of what remained in the glass. I regretted it as soon as I did it. My eyes watered a little bit and I coughed, pushing the empty glass back to him.

He looked at me wide eyed, "Whiskey. And you just downed more than half the glass. For fuck's sake, have you ever drank before?"

I shook my head no. Then he laughed at me. He laughed, really fucking hard. "Oh shit, Nero", he shook his head, "Good job. You're gonna be drunk off your ass later."

"Off one glass?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Trust me", he smirked, "Trust me."

For some reason, it pissed me off. It _really _pissed me off. I tensed and my Bringer flashed a bright, pulsating aquamarine. Now, instead of fucking him, I wanted to kick his ass. Fuck….my emotions are screwed the fuck up. But I couldn't shake my anger. I clenched my fist.

"You okay there, kid?"

"Quit calling me kid". The word suddenly angered me. My name is Nero. Nero, damn it. Not kid. I'm not a kid. I'm twenty, fucking years old. I can handle myself.

His right eyebrow shot to the sky, but his voice kept the slightly amused tone, "Whoa! Calm it down. What the hell has you so riled up?"

Honestly, I had no answer for that. I was just angry. Angry. I growled at him, leaning closer to him. He didn't back away. He kept his ground, staring at me with a slight look of confusion on his face. My Bringer shot to Dante's shirt, getting a tight grip on the leather.

"Nero", he said evenly. My chest heaved and my human hand shot to latch onto Dante's shirt as well. I got closer to him and I breathed in his scent again. To my awe, that signature smirk of his played before me. What the hell was he smiling at? I growled again getting closer, still. My face was mere centimeters from his. I could feel his hot breath in my face.

Before I realized what was happening, his lips met mine. And that scent? I know what it was. I was smelling his _arousal_.

I was too stunned and, although I want to kick my own ass for saying this, giddy to do anything. I let him kiss me, running his tongue across my bottom lip and sucking on it lightly just before he pulled away. He just stared at me with half lidded eyes that same smirk on his face. "You calmed down enough, Nero?"

Oh, no. No I wasn't. Even thought I wasn't pissed anymore, I wasn't _calm_. I still smelt arousal coming off him in waves. I listened closely and, to my utter surprise, _heard his heartbeat quicken_ when I looked at him. I couldn't restrain myself. I lunged at him, pinning him to the floor and meshing my lips with his.

He didn't fight back. He didn't resist at all. As a matter of fact, he was _submitting _to me. I roved his mouth with my tongue, messaging the tender flesh as he moaned, ever so slightly, into my mouth. His hands came up my sides before he settled them on my waist. I was on fire.

I know he could smell me. My dick was painfully hard. And from the way I was straddling his hips, I could tell he was, too. I rubbed against him, out clothed erections creating a welcome ,and warm, friction that made me hiss with wanton desire. I pulled away, looking into his eyes, trying to catch my breath.

He looked completely blissful. It was almost like he's been _waiting _for this. Not just since he was aroused earlier, but a look that said he'd been waiting for a long time. At the moment, however, those thoughts could wait. I had other things in mind. I nipped at his neck, causing him to plant his hands onto my lower back and press. He sighed in pleasure which made me want him even more. With my teeth, I unzipped his leather shirt, peeling it from his muscled chest and throwing it to the side. If I could compare his body to anything, it would be steel and heaven; things that shouldn't go together, but in his body, they did. I slid my hands across firm pecks, pert nipples, down flexing arms, and just above his low riding leather pants, my fingers tapping the huge buckle. "Take them off", I tugged. I basically ripped off my top layers of clothing and threw them aside as I popped open the button on my jeans, letting them hang open. Dante's eyes twinkled at the sight I displayed to him. And to think….I didn't have my boxers off yet.

"Oh", he purred, sending shivers up my spine when he ghosted fingers up back, "I think you can handle that just fine by yourself."

Urge fueled me. Lust fueled me. My feelings for the man beneath my form fueled me. I undressed myself, and him quickly, leaving our naked bodies pressed together on the hardwood floor. His bare skin exhilarated me. I licked his body up and down, starting at his peck and going down to the fine, downy, white hair that went from his navel, down the part of him I wanted to get to the most.

"Fuck, Nero", he fisted my hair as I leantforward, instinct driving me, and took his entire dick into my mouth. He groaned, bucking his hips and nearly fucking my throat. I didn't even care. I sucked, I licked, and I pumped his pulsing cock. I wanted him inside me. Not this way. I wanted _more_. I moved up, kissing Dante deeply, positioning myself over his length. I'd never done this before, but it didn't matter.

Dante, however, pulled away from my kiss and held tight to my hips, "Ya sure ya wanna do that?"

I grunted and kissed him again. My lips left his, going to his ear, nipping his earlobe, my fingers rubbing the head of his leaking cock. I whispered, "I want to do this more than you could ever know." I didn't give him time to respond. I held him in place, positioned myself, and thrust down onto his manhood.

Searing pain rushed through me as I rode up and down, but it quickly turned to pleasure, making me pant and moan. The sensation of him inside me was better than anything I'd ever felt. Ever.

"Holy…shit….Nero", he gasped, his nails raking down my back as he arched his back and met my motion. The claws of my bringer raked the floor, leaving deep marks in the wood as I panted and moaned, sweat beading on my naked, flexing body. I braced myself with my bringer, using my human hand to pump my own need as I impaled myself on Dante's thick member. My abdomen was a huge, intense coil of fire and I loved it. I fucking loved it.

"Shit", Dante moaned, his hands helping to my hips to move in that certain way; that certain way that made his manhood strike my prostate. I screamed at the sheer pleasure that took my body as those nerves were assaulted. I was getting unbearably close. Waves of heat started to run through my body. My quick rhythm was faltering and my jerks were growing rougher.

"Oh", Dante's eyes snapped shut. His back arched again, his head going back onto the floor and I felt his hot seed spill into my insides. "Fuck! Nero!" he screamed. As soon as I felt the hotness fill me, and heard my name pass his lips, I let go. I came onto my hand and his stomach. My vision was blurry it felt so fantastic. I pulled away from him, laying on the cold floor right beside his heavily breathing body.

I was so tired. It was like it hit me as soon as I laid down. My eyes felt groggy, my body was heavy, and the warming 'fuzzy' feeling of post-orgasmic bliss over took me.

Dante stirred beside me, his hand pulling my face over to him. I smiled at him, my lids growing evenheavier with each passing second.

"I………." I said something, but I was so damn tired I didn't even hear my own voice. I felt so warm…..


	5. Mistake, or No Mistake

Hello my dearest readers!! Once again, I find myself apologizing for not having this chapter up sooner. Being close to Christmas and all, I've been busy. I know, I know. You're wanting to throw something at me. I promise that next chapters **will**be quicker. I don't have any huge family gatherings to go to except on the 24th, so I'll try to get chapters up as soon as possible. So, there ya go! Heehee. This chapter is leading up to interesting things. The next will be more interesting. Read and review if you don't mind! And thanks to everyone who has been. I appreciate it!!!

I do not own DMC, its characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

No warnings for this chapter.

* * *

What the hell was I thinking?

I had sex with Dante. I fucked him. What in the fucking hell was I thinking? Sure, he kissed me first, but having sex with him? I stared at the ceiling as my head ached and my heart raced. I have such a feeling of impending doom.

It was quiet and still a little dark outside. I heard Dante's snoring as I crept out into the hall and down the stairs. I, once again, wasn't going to get any sleep. My mind was tripping over its own thoughts and I felt like if it didn't slow down, I was going to go crazy. Who knows? Maybe I'm already crazy. Or maybe, I'm just one confused, good-for-nothing fuck-up. That's certainly what I felt like. I sat in Dante's chair, leaning back and sighing as his scent wafted up to my nose. I love him so much it hurts. Honestly, I'd rather have my arm cut off than feel the dull ache in my heart.

Sex? Sex proves nothing but lust. And what did I do? I just jumped on him and showed him that lustful desire. He probably thinks all I want to do keep fucking him. Now that I think about it, he might have even been under the impression that my judgment was clouded by that damn drink. I mean, why else would he just let me dominate him like that? Isn't he the more dominant type? He sure as hell didn't strike me as the submissive one. Oh, I enjoyed myself. I would be lying if I said I didn't. However, it just wasn't smart…..at all. Dante is probably under the impression that I'm a horny bastard that can't control himself. But, why did he kiss me? Wasn't that just fucking strange? I mean, really.......

Fuck thinking. I hate it. It kills me.

"Nero?" I almost jumped out of my seat when Trish laid a hand on my shoulder. What the hell was she doing here? "Trish?"

She chuckled a little, "I'm here early today. Big mission to get ready for."

I eyed the clock on the wall. 7am. "It's seven in the morning."

"Best time to get all the weapons ready and make breakfast. You hungry?"

I shook my head. I was in no mood for food, or missions. All I really wanted to do was erase last night and start again; to walk into this damned shop and make it clear why I was here. I sighed shakily, biting my lip and putting my face into my hands.

"What's wrong, honey?" Trish asked.

I had to tell somebody. This was going to drive me insane, or kill me, if I didn't get it out. Trish seemed to be the best person. Hell. She's really the only person. "Can I talk to you, Trish? About Dante?"

She gave me an odd look but nodded. "I'm going to go outside and smoke. Get your coat and we'll talk." She grabbed a pack of Marlboros from the table and walked outside. I rushed upstairs and grabbed the new, black, winter coat that Dante had purchased for me yesterday. Trish puffed a ring of smoke in the air before I shut the door and stood beside her on the porch. Fuck, it was cold. Cold and snowy. There had to be, at least, a foot of snow on the ground.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" she asked, throwing down the butt and turning full attention on me.

I took a deep breath, "It's about Dante."

"He piss you off? You'll learn to deal with that. Dante can be an ass sometimes", she lit another cigarette, "But he can be sweet, too. Underneath the bad boy exterior is a deeply caring man."

I cleared my throat, "I already know that."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you?" She looked at me. Her and Dante have this thing where it feels like they can look into your soul. I chance saying that Trish can do it even better than Dante can. I'm guessing it's because she's full demon. Kinda made me wish my senses were as fine tuned as theirs. "What are you not telling me?" she grinned.

I flushed at the tone of her voice and the grin she was giving me. Was I that obvious? I cleared my throat, again, and rubbed at my nose; a habit I had when I was embarrassed or nervous. She drew closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders. She had this odd, motherly air about her that made me relax just a little. It was a hell of a different feeling than she'd given me when she brought me here, for sure. "You love him, don't you?"

At that statement, I broke. I hated crying more than the dull ache, but I couldn't help myself. I was drawing closer to wit's end the longer I kept it inside. Fuck. I'd been doing that for over a year now. I had been keeping it in from everyone except Kyrie for over a year. I really felt like a hormonal woman at the moment. Better to cry in front of Trish than Dante, though. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair as I tried to pull myself together. "I knew there was something about when you saw him again", she whispered.

I sniffed, "It hurts, Trish. I've loved him ever since I first met him in Fortuna."

She pulled away, motioning for me to take a seat beside her on the stairs. The snow had been shoveled off, so I sat beside her, wiping my face and trying to maintain my composure. She smiled at me, which made me smile slightly, too. "You've loved him that long?" I nodded. "Fascinating", she thought for a second, "I thought you were in love with Kyrie all that time."

I sighed. I didn't feel like going over this again, but it was best that I tell her now. "Kyrie was always like my sister. I really don't know what I had been expecting", I ran a hand through my hair, "I told her not long before I'd gotten exiled that I was gay. She understood completely. Always did. She even encouraged me to fo to Dante. Anway," I gazed at my bringer glowing slightly azure, "When she died, I had nothing else to do. I couldn't sneak back into the city anymore. Besides that, I didn't want to . I have nothing left there. All I could think about was how Dante had changed everything. I went to the Port to find him. I didn't know where the fuck I was even going. All I knew was that I loved him and I was going to go to him. And now here I am. I'm here and things aren't really any better."

"You need to tell him all this", she said in a caring tone.

"How? Just walk up to him and say 'Hey Dante! Guess what? I'm in love with you!'. Yeah, I don't think that'll go over too well." I rested my chin in my Bringer. I wanted to bash my head against the railing.

"It's better than keeping it wound up inside and letting it eat away at you, isn't it?"

She had a great point. Talking to her was helping, but it, inevitably, wasn't going to go away until I told him. Great. I love my fucking life. "I can't tell him", I felt tears well up in my eyes again, "I've already fucked up."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Why not tell her? "I had sex with him last night."

"You had sex with Dante?"

"Uh, yeah", I rubbed my nose, "It just came over me. After he kissed me-"

"Wait", she laughed, "Dante kissed you?"

Here go my mood swings again. I felt angry that she was laughing. Was this funny? I didn't think it was funny. I didn't find it funny at all. The corner of my mouth curled into a snarl, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Calm down", she patted my knee, "I just think you're just missing the bigger picture."

"What the hell am I missing?" I snapped at her, "I fucked him!" I didn't really care that I was yelling. Nor did I care that the little old lady that was sweeping the snow of her front porch, down the street, was staring at me horrified. "How does that not mess everything up? For fuck's sake, Trish! Did you not listen to a word I said? I'm in love with him and I showed him, last night, that all I care about is getting in his pants!"

She had stood and was pushing her hand over my mouth. I was tempted to bite her fingers off until I saw the look she was giving me. Her black eyed stare was unsettling to say the least. Once I had stopped yelling, she blinked and made her eyes return to normal.

"Don't you ever yell at me like that again", she snapped right back at me. But, when she saw I had shut up and was settling, she gave another try at comfort, "How do you know you've messed things up? I know sex can do that, but it sounds like you're being too damn hard on yourself."

"Dante doesn't have feelings like that for me, Trish" I gazed at the ground, "How could he? I'm just an emotionally fucked up, horny, hopelessly romantic, stupid twenty year old boy. He doesn't want anything from me than a quick fuck."

"You think he kissed you because he just wanted to have sex?" She shook her head. "Honestly?"

"Yes", I said evenly. My most optimistic side was telling me that that answer was a load of bullshit; that I knew he wanted more from me. It was all just hoped, though. Just hopes. He couldn't feel anything besides lust for me, could he?

"I want you think about this, Nero", she rolled her eyes at me, "You said you already knew Dante can be the most caring individual ever. You really think he'd kiss you just because he wants your body? And hasn't he been exceptionally nice to you? He wouldn't let just anyone stay with him here at the shop. It took me forever and a day to convince him to let me live here at one point. I'm living with Lady now, but that's beside the point", she sighed, "Think about it, Nero."

***********

Her words had been ringing in my ears for the past few hours. She couldn't be serious, could she? Did Dante really have those sorts of feelings for me? I doubted it. Then again, I do have a tendency to be hard on myself and he was being awfully nice to me. Ah, fuck. I'm too moody and over-analytical for my own damn good.

It was a little after twelve and I had dressed in my usual slaying attire. It would be my first mission here at Devil May Cry; an infestation of lusts, scarecrows, and fetishes about two cities over. Trish told me the client said it was the worst infestation the city had ever had. I didn't think about it too much. I was just itching to get out and waste some demons. Maybe that would help me clear my head a little.

Or, maybe it wouldn't.

I sighed. My life has been one hell of a roller-coaster so far. I had talked to Kyrie about it once. She had told me, _"Fate works in strange ways. Don't worry yourself. You'll be fine in the end of things. You're too good of a person not to make it, Nero. You have a heart of gold."_I miss her. I really do. I was smiling now, though. She could always do that in life and she's still doing it in death. In ways, Kyrie and Dante some things in common: both beautiful, both comforting, both caring, and they could make me feel better even when life overwhelmingly sucked. Huh. Well, how's that for interesting? I kicked my boots up and laid on the couch, waiting for Dante to get his ass down to leave. Trish was already waiting outside with the car and our weapons.

"No time to be laying down, ya think kid?"

I sat up as he sauntered down the stairs, hair still damp from a shower. Why he was bathing before demon hunting beats me. Ah. He might have been dreaming of beating…never mind. He's just too damn beautiful. I shrugged, not saying a word.

He seemed off today. Yeah, I know I haven't lived with him long, but he was a lot like me and I could tell that he had something on his mind. Not a shocker, really. A lot of shit has gone down recently, right? "Nero", he caught my attention as I was trying to grab some extra ammo, "I, uh" he scratched his head, a perplexed look gracing his stunning face, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

I paused as I picked up the ammo, "About what?"

"Well…." Honking interrupted him. Trish was ready to go, I suppose.

"We'll talk about it later, Dante", I said, turning to leave.

"Hold on a sec". He grabbed my hand, preventing me from going to the door. His eyes gazed into mine. He was doing that whole 'I can see into your soul' stuff. Second time I'd been under that look today. But, his eyes were so beautiful. I could melt and fall into them. He studied my face, "Did you mean what you said?"

What the hell was he talking about? I raised an eyebrow, "What did I say?"

I saw some kind of emotion glimmer across his eyes. I couldn't catch it, or decipher it, but it was weird. "Last night. Did you mean what you said?"

I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. Had I said something? The only thing I remember saying was either his name, or to take his belt off. Neither one of those meant anything. I gave him a blank stare. I really didn't want to be talking about last night at the moment, anyway. I had already done that and I still felt crappy.

"Look", he started, a new look gracing his features. I was one of care and concern, "I don't want you think that-"

Trish beeped again. Thankfully, might I add. "We'll talk about it later". I pulled and He let go of my hand, letting a slight sigh passed his lips. "I call shotgun."


	6. Closer and Closer

Merry Christmas Everyone!! How is it going so far? I'm hoping it's going well! I give this chapter to you as a gift! I also have a special Christmas story coming up later today. It's my way of saying I love you guys^_^ Heehee. That being said, this chapter may be a bit lacking, but I just wanted to hurry up and get it posted so you guys would have a chapter to read on Christmas. But, we see things developing in this chapter. Yeah, before you say it, Nero is being a twit. So is Dante. Just bear with those two. They'll be coming to terms with things very soon. And the trinket!! Yay, the trinket. So, eager to read? Hope So! Please review!

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

No warning. Well, unless you don't like cursing.

* * *

I don't know when I'd fallen asleep. All I know is that we were in a city I'd obviously never been to and we were renting a motel room. Ya know, when Trish said two cities over, she meant two _major _cities over. That translates to a day and a half trip. So, we stay here tonight and have more traveling to do tomorrow. Fuck a monkey.

I'd never stayed at a motel before. It looked gross inside. Probably had roaches or something. It was, as I've said before, better than that stupid hut I'd stayed in before. Not better than Dante's shop, though. Oh, Dante. What am I gonna do……

"Come on, Kid", He jingled a key, "You n' me are sharing." He didn't wait for me to say anything; he just started down the hall towards our room. Trish came to my side, sighing, "You boys are going to kill me one of these days."

"What did I do?" I almost got snappy with her, but remembered that creepy shit she did earlier today. She patted my back before wandering down the hall herself, "You're blind as a bat, you know that right?"

I didn't feel like playing with her. All I wanted was a hot shower and more sleep. I was still exhausted. I marched down the hall, determined that I was going to get some more sleep. I needed my energy tomorrow. I certainly didn't want to wind up having to get my ass saved again. That would add some insult to my already wounded being.

Dante didn't even look up as I came into our room and shut the door behind me. It was starting to wear at me. He wasn't throwing his usual remarks, he wasn't picking with me….it hurt and pissed me off. What the hell did I do to him? He's the one that came to Fortuna and made me fall in love with him. He's the one who caused all this. No, no. That wasn't fair. I couldn't blame him like that. I sighed, sitting our weapons bags, which we'd snuck in, down when I saw there was only one bed in the room. This was going to be one, fucking lovely occasion.

"You takin' a shower first? Or should I?" he asked, tucking Ebony and Ivory in the top drawer of the night stand right beside the bed.

"Dante", I sat beside him, making him tense just slightly when I laid a hand on his shoulder, "What's up with you? Is something bothering you?"

He gave me the most bitter chuckle I'd ever heard, "Bothering me? No, not at all."

"Uh, what the hell are you talking about?" I honestly didn't know what his problem was. Actually, I probably do. I did fuck him and not want to talk about it. Yeah. Sounds like something to be upset about.

He looked at me with an expression that could have sliced right through me. It pierced my heart to even see him look at me like that, "I know you weren't _that _drunk, Nero." He just had to call me by my name when he was, apparently, angry with me. "Actually, you were just getting a buzz before you passed out on me", he shook his head, "I'm not sure why I'm even trying to talk to you about this." He got up from the bed, taking off his shirt.

"Wait", I quickly reached for and grabbed his wrist. My bringer was telling on me again. It was flashing a violent, neon aqua color. "We need to talk about this. I have a right to know why you're so angry with me". He shrugged. I shook my head, almost irritated that he kept acting like I did. We have too much in fucking common.

He rolled his eyes, throwing his shirt into the bathroom and facing me with his muscled arms crossed. He looked absolutely stunning standing there; the moonlight coming through the blinds playing on his hair and face just right. Damn it. I shifted where I stood, rubbing my nose. He noticed, a little grin finally spreading on those full lips, "What's a matter, kid?"

"Ah, would you stop calling me kid?" I grunted, going back and sitting on the bed. I motioned for him to come, too, which he did. I enjoyed just sitting with him. He was comforting me even when he was pissed with me and I was doing 360's in my head. "Seriously", I wasn't okay with how tense he was beside me, "What the hell has gotten in to you? Usually it's me who's brooding?"

He shook his head, " Last night. Last night is what's bothering me, Nero", he leaned back on his elbows, closing his eyes, "Things happened that probably shouldn't have"

I wanted to smack him. "Ya think so?" I really didn't mean for that to sound so sarcastic, but it did.

"I probably deserve that" he said, but his attitude quickly returned to match mine, "But, you sure as hell jumped me like there was no fucking tomorrow", he paused, "Well that didn't sound right."

I groaned, "No, no it didn't. Look", I sat sideways to face him, "You kissed me Dante."

Was that a blush that tinted his cheeks? Seriously? He gave me a sideways glance, "Apparently ya didn't mind that too much."

"Why?"

He got defensive, "Why did you throw me down and try to fuck me through the floor? That's not exactly what I had planned!"

"You didn't try and stop me!!" I yelled, leaning closer to him, almost ready to beat the shit out of him. The more I thought about it, he was acting just as strange as me. It was irritating. Man, do I have some issues. I was crying about this earlier, now I want to punch his lights out. I wonder if half-devils can be bi-polar or some shit.

"No", he said plainly.

"Damn it, old man!" I, like the night before, grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face me, "You can't go kissing me and expect me not to fuck you! For christ's, fucking sake! I've been waiting for over a year to tell you-" I stopped. Now I'm screwed. Good, fucking job Nero. I'm such a fantastic, awesome ass.

"Tell me what?" he raised an eyebrow. That smug look on his face was about to drive me fucking insane.

Then it hit me. I remembered what I had said before I fell asleep last night.

Oh, shit. I told him I loved him. How am I gonna explain that? I can't pass it off as just post-sex mumbling, that would hurt us both. Wait….he took it seriously? Is that what he's pissed about? Does he feel like I do? Is that possible?

"Why did you kiss me Dante?" I had to ask. Screw his question. I wanted this one answered. If he told me, and it was the answer I wanted, things would go so much more smoothly. He stared at me and I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down quickly. He reached out a hand to take my cheek, and pulled away suddenly, gazing at my torso.

"Uh" I started to ask him 'what the hell is up' with him until I noticed the dull red glow coming from the pocket of my trenchcoat. What the fuck? I looked on the inside pocket. Ah, I had almost forgotten about the trinket Leo gave me. I pulled it out, rubbing the pulsing jewel in the center. It felt like it had heated up just a little, too.

Dante cocked his head to the side, examining the thing. Safe to say our conversation was a lost cause now. It would have to wait….yet again. I pulled it away when he tried to take it, slapping his hand. He cursed and examined it while it pulsed in my human hand, "What is it?" His curiosity was interesting. It was like he remembered it.

"A friend gave it to me", I said. The pulsating was getting weaker, but it kept on as we puzzled over it. Dante took my hand in his, looking closely at the thing. His hand was so warm.

"This reminds me of my brother's amulet", he mumbled, running a finger over it as well. His eyes glazed with a hint of remorse for a brief second. All I knew about his brother was that he was dead.

"Is it?" I asked. If it was, how did Leo get it?

"No", he shook his head, "Our amulets were absorbed into Force Edge, to create Sparda, years ago", he pulled away and laid back, "Not only is that impossible, it's a lot smaller than the amulets we had. I don't know what that thing is."

"I thought it was just a keepsake", I closed my hand around it as the glowing stopped, "A good friend of mine insisted I take it when I left Fortuna for the last time. Before I came to find you." Ah, damn it. I just said that.

He cocked a snowy eyebrow, but said nothing. He simply yawned, moving up on the bed and plumping the pillow to get ready for sleep. So much for our argument/conversation. I was sleepy too, though. I put the trinket back in my pocket, throwing my coat over to where our bags lay. Whatever was up with it could wait till I wasn't so damned tired. I moved up too, fluffing my own pillow. I laid back, making sure to keep my paws away from the man beside me. This would be testing.

"Nero", he said, not rolling over. He didn't seemed like he was pissed anymore, but I didn't want to test the theory.

"What is it?" I let my eyes rove his toned back, right down to his firm ass.

"I don't want you to get the impression that all I am is a perverted nympho. Ya got that?"

"Huh?"

"Now go to sleep", he yawned, shifting a little to pull off his pants and sleep in just boxers. He made himself comfy, settling into the motel bed, "We need to rest up."

My breathing was hitched, so I didn't answer. I stripped to my boxers as well, mulling over the words he left me to fall asleep with.

*******************

We'd been lying in bed for 2 hours and I still wasn't asleep. Great. If I don't sleep tonight, I'm going to pay for it tomorrow. I lay flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. That seemed to be something I'm really good at; staring at ceilings. Why can't I be as good with my feelings as I am with staring at inanimate objects. I think things would go more smoothly that way. Dante wasn't snoring and for a minute, I thought he wasn't even with me. But, rolling to my side, I saw that he was there; he was laying flat on his back, too. His arm was draped over his abdomen and the other was beneath his mop of white hair. Fuck, he was beautiful. I'm pretty sure he's the most beautiful man in the world. I was fighting the temptation to snuggle up to his body and fall asleep with his warmth engulfing me. I didn't, but I sure as hell wanted to. I couldn't help myself, though. I did scoot closer. I scooted just close enough to feel his body heat and to run fingers along his beautiful skin. I checked to make sure I wasn't waking him. No. He slept on with that serene look.

I sighed, "I never meant to upset you, Dante", I whispered, lightly running my fingers along his skin, "I'm just one confused as fuck, sorry excuse for a half-demon". I scooted a little closer. Just enough to smell him. I breathed in his scent and smiled lightly to myself. Was the weird? I didn't care. I whispered again, "It's just that, well", I closed my eyes, "I've been in love with you for so long, I guess I just jumped at the opportunity to be close to you like that. And you kissed me….that made me hopeful", I sighed, taking a chance and running a hand down his structured chest, "I've loved you ever since I first met you, Dante. I know that love at first sight seems like a load of bull-shit, but you're living proof that it's possible. You're the reason I seem so brooding and moody. I've dealt with being in love with a man who probably doesn't love me back for over a year."

I removed my hand and decided that I didn't care if he didn't like me snuggled up to him. I did exactly that. He was so warm and, if I do say so, I seemed to fit to his side perfectly. He's a heavy sleeper. He slept on.

I nuzzled my face into his chest, "I told Kyrie. She encouraged me to come find you, especially after I was exiled from that damn city. Then, the guy who gaveme the amulet, he gave me the inspiration I needed to stop pitying myself and come and find you. And here I am", I swallowed, "And I still haven't told you I love you. Damn it, Dante, I fucking loveyou with every bone in my fucking body." I nuzzled him more, "Maybe I'll tell you when you're awake sometime. Hopefully soon. But" I felt sleep finally taking me, "Somehow I think fate is going to screw me over."

**************

I woke up and, to my delight, I was being held in strong arms and the object of my affections had a huge smile on his sleeping face. This was what I wanted to wake up to every morning. I wanted to be his and his only. I sighed, wiggling my way out of his grasp to look at the time and take a shower. 9 am. Trish was probably already up and getting ready. We still had traveling to do to get to our mission, of course, and I desperately needed a shower and food. I grabbed up my clothes and sauntered into the bathroom.

The water was barely hot, but it was good enough for me. I wish I had some of my own soap, though. The shit that was on the counter, wrapped in some fancy tissue, smelt kinda like disinfectant. Oh well. As long as it gets me clean. I showered quickly, hopping out and drying off to put my clothes on. I sighed as I turned the knob to go back into the room.

Today was going to be rough.

To my surprise, Dante was up and waiting outside the door. He smiled wide at me. Huh? It was just last night he was pissed. I don't blame him. But now, here he is smiling at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh, good morning" I chuckled nervously, rubbing at my nose.

He laughed, "Good fucking Morning. Sleep well?'

"Sure?" I walked past him. I could feel his eyes roaming over my body as I walked to our weapons bag, pulling on my socks and boots. When I stood straight up, he was still staring at me. I have to say he looked fucking sexy with bed hair. I checked him out too, not really caring if he saw me do it. But, finally, I broke the weird silence that settled, "So, uh, are we cool Dante?" It was a valid question. He was acting way to great to still be mad and even though my senses my not be a tuned as his, I would be able to tell is he was still angry if he was putting on a charade. He seemed utterly gay……. In both senses of the word.

"Sure are, kid", he winked at me, "You need to own up to how you feel more often."

I froze when he shut the door. Fucking-shit-damned-mother-fucker-asshole- fuck-a-monkey-hot-fucking- damn.

**********

I didn't mention another word about anything the whole car ride. As a matter of fact, I said nothing to him except 'stop that' when he started flicking my ear from the backseat, and 'that's gross' when he belched after downing a whole two-liter of Dr. Pepper.

He had to have heard me last night. He had to. And I know I should be happy about it. But, he I a, scared shitless again. I don't know what to do. Why is it me that has all the emotional problems? Why can't I just accept things as they are instead of making them difficult and over complicated? Well, I'm Nero. It's what I do best. I fuck things over until they're completely unfuckable. I sighed as I looked out the window. He wasn't saying anything either which was kinda why I didn't. If he had feelings for me like I'm thinking he does, why hadn't he come out and said it yet?

"We're here".

Trish had pulled into a deserted parking lot. As a matter of fact, it looked like the whole town was deserted. Well, until I saw that everyone had barricaded themselves inside. Boards were over windows and doors, but lights were on inside. Was this infestation really that bad?

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us", Dante peered out, moving to get out, "Whadda ya think, kid?"

Damn it. I much prefer him call me Nero. "I'm just ready to kick some demonic ass. Think you can keep up with me?" I taunted him. Why not?

He laughed, "I'd be more concerned with if you're scrawny ass can keep up with me!"

I growled, but enjoyed the fact we were on good terms. Trish had Luce and Ombra in hand, as well as Lucifer, Dante had packed Alastorthis time, and I had my usual weaponry. "Client said the infestation started at the old manor on the hill", she pointed, with Luce, to an old, rickety looking, fenced in home on the top of the hill that we were standing at the bottom of. It certainly looked like it could hide tons of demons.

"And how much are we getting paid for this?" Dante stopped, "It better be good."

"After we get rid of them, we meet the client at the sheriff's office to pick up $250, 000."

"Hot damn", was all Dante said, pulling out Ebony and Ivory. I took out Blue Rose, following on his heels as we began to climb the hill. I felt an odd sensation as we climbed. It was almost as if I had something watching me. I was weird. I shook it off. This town was kinda creepy. We kept walking, the steepness of the hill increasing the farther we went. We were halfway there when Dante stopped me, letting Trish walk ahead. "Before we go in there", he said quietly, looking around to see if Trish was listening, "I want you to know something."

I didn't think this was the time, or place, to be discussing such things, but I let him talk. "What is it Dante?"

He bent down and laid a kiss on my cheek, "That". He continued walking. Well, that was fucking strange. I shook my head free of the thoughts that ran through it. I needed to focus on a fight, not a love story between me and Dante.

***************

I could smell their stench soaked into every grain in the rotting wood of the 19thcentury house.; every inch of the place reeked of demonic filth. I had Red Queen ready for whatever happened to be lurking around the corners. Just one problem….no demons. I couldn't find a single fucking demon in this place. I put Red Queen on my back, un-holstering Blue Rose. For fuck's sake, where are they?

"Any luck?" Trish asked, coming into the room I was in with Luce and Ombra drawn. I shook my head and she cursed under her breath, "I can tell they've been here. Where the fuck are they? I know they couldn't have just up and left."

I shrugged, looking up the chimney in what appeared to be an old sitting room. Maybe if I looked up, I'd see Santa. Demonic Santa. With horns instead of a beard. What the fuck am I thinking?

"Aren't you too old to be lookin' for Santa?" I bumped my head when Dante's familiar voice brought me back to reality. What? He's reading my mind? Of course he is. He's that amazing."Shut up", I rolled my eyes, roaming into the next room with him on my heels. This room seemed to be a bedroom. At least, as far as I could tell.

"Nero", he laid a hand on my shoulder as I stood beside a rusting, falling apart bed frame, "Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." He had real concern in his voice and eyes. I rolled my eyes again, but nodded, "Whatever." I was trying my best to stay focused on the mission and not on what he and I needed to discuss, apparently. There would plenty of time for _real _confessions and sappiness later. Now, we had to find those demons. And hey! The quicker we got rid of the problem here, the quicker Dante and I could solve ours.

I looked around. Nothing of interest. Man, this was beginning to irritate me. I felt an odd, warm sensation against my skin, though. What the hell? More irritation.

"That thing is glowing again", Dante motioned towards my coat pocket. He was checking in the old, moth ridden closet. I still had it with me? Oh, yeah. I pulled it out. Why the hell was it flashing now? What in the fuck was triggering it? I gazed at it. It picked up speed, almost staying completely red. I was puzzled. "Hey, Dante?"

"GET DOWN!!"

I turned just in time to get a blade in the side of my head. For a second, I could see Dante draw his sword and come rushing forward. He was yelling something. What was he yelling? It sounded like 'Get away from….my….what? Get away from _my _Nero? What? _His_ Nero? I couldn't hear him clearly. My vision and hearing was fading……


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE! Please Read

Hello my dearest, loyal readers. I know you guys were expecting the next chapter, but I have incredibly bad news.

My laptop is trying to go boom on me!!!

I know, I'm sad too. At the moment, I'm using my boyfriend's laptop to access the Internet while I'm backing up all my files from my own laptop, to a flashdrive. I'm really hoping that I can save my dear laptop. Fortunately, HP has a great system restore feature to help with pesky computer problems. BUT, I can't update anything until all my files are backed up ad my laptop is fixed (or restored, whatever).

I'm really, really sorry, but I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapters. If something happens and my laptop cannot be fixed, it'll be a good while until I can update anything seeing as I will either have to send it in to be repaired, or buy a new one0_0 I hope I don't have to do either. Right now, as I said before, I'm backing up files and restoring the operating system to original factory settings. So, I'm hoping it all goes well and I'll be updating soon.

I won't know until the back up data and full-restore are finished. So, even though I hate having to say this, I might now be updating for a while. I'll try my best to hurry things along, but I'm really at the will of the computer gods.

I apologize. I really do. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Bear with me, and my insane computer, and I promise I'll get them updated as soon as the opportunity presents itself.

I love you guys and want to thank you for all the great reviews you've sent so far. I hope everything will return to normal very, very soon!!

Till then,

-DarkenedKnight-, December 27, 2009.


	8. Demons, Lovers, and More Surprises

Hello, Hello!! The computer gods smiled upon me and my laptop is in working order once again!! Thank goodness. I don't know what happened. I restarted it and it just wouldn't reboot again. I kept trying to use the System Restore and Start-up repair, but those options failed. I finally had to go buy a flash drive, backup all my files using the HP Backup Assistant (or whatever it's called), and then reboot my system back to the way it came out of the box. Then, I had to redo all my updates and security settings, and reload all of my personal things, such as photos and stories, off the flash drive to my laptop. It was annoying as fuck! Alas, It is fixed and running quite nicely. Let's hope it stays that way, shall we?

So, I apologize for the delay of uploading. I was afraid I was going to disappoint you guys. I couldn't help the fact my comp wanted to be a tard, though. Anyway, this is supposed to be chapter Seven. I hope it doesn't sound choppy or rushed. I was trying my best to hurry and get if finalized for upload since you guys had to wait so long for it. I think you'll like it, though. It's almost Three in the morning where I live. So, yeah. I've been at work. So, read and review if you don't mind.

BTW, this is a longer one^_^ I hope it makes up. OH!!!! I also wanted to say that I have a sequel to Premonitions in the planning. Sound good to you guys??? Let me know!!!

**To Sirena L.:** Aw, thanks for the hugs! I hug you too! *hugs* I'm hoping my laptop will be a good laptop from now on! Hope you like this update!

I do not own Devil May Cry, Its characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

**WARNING: **Contains graphic Yaoi, language, violence....._**Don't like, don't read, Simple as that.**_

* * *

7

"_Nero"._

I felt strange energy rushing through my body. I couldn't move, but I was heating up and my Bringer felt as though it were on fire.

"_Nero. Get up." _Who was talking?

The energy in my body was building and I could feel my slowed heart pump faster. My vision returned, as well as the rest of my hearing. Gunshots. Lots of Gunshots. Clashing metal. Yelling.

"Damn it! There's too many. Where the fuck are they coming from?" I could hear Dante yell.

"I don't know!" Trish screamed back.

The energy built up even more. It was like my Trigger's energy, but somehow different. It felt like the coolness of water and scorch of fire at the same time. It pulsated throughout me. I felt my strength returning and I stood. I saw everything. Tons of demons pouring into the bedroom from every available space they could squeeze themselves from; they made it look like an ocean of moving scum. Dante, Trish and I were in the middle of it. I was growling and I could feel waves of heat coming off me. It felt odd.

"Nero?!" Dante looked over his shoulder, blasting into demons left and right, bringing Alastor down on one that came up through the floor. The client wasn't lying when he said infestation. These fuckers really were like roaches. "Nero? Thank goodness", he sounded relieved, but I'm guessing he noticed I was glowing and there was a weird guttural sound escaping my throat. "Wait…What the hell? Nero?"

I tried to say something, but the voice that came from my vocal chords was strange. It was mine, but had at least four different dimensions of tones, "Dante". I felt my Bringer pulsing and burning, the armored plates on it seeming to become harder as the strange sensation built and built. Then, I realized what was causing it.

The keepsake Leo gave me. It was attached to my Bringer.

How? I don't know, but it was doing something to me. The odd energy worked its way into every pore of my skin, every strand of muscle, every part of my being. It was weird, yet familiar somehow. Ya know, I'm not sure If I hated it. It kinda felt good. Maybe it's time I showed these demons a lesson.

Just as I thought it, a Lust reached out and grabbed at Dante. He had done the wrong thing by trying to pay attention to me. The other demons, three of them being Fetishes, latched to him and began to stab relentlessly. No. No, they couldn't do that to him. They couldn't touch _my _Dante. I felt my Trigger, along with the odd energy from the keepsake, rise and I, if felt like almost literally, exploded in rage.

My Bringer sprouted huge, red spikes that came off it like barbs which I used to lash out ,and rip away, the stupid demons that thought it'd be smart to have a go at Dante. I ripped them to shreds with my newly acquired spikes, turning to the rest of the demons in the room. They picked the wrong day to fuck with us. They picked the wrong day to even exist. I let lose a growl that I didn't know I could make, unleashing some sort of shockwave that threw them back. Holy fuck! Energy blasts, too? I rushed forward, slicing them in half with the spikes and summoning Yamoto to do them even more damage. I felt flames lick my bringer and, to my surprise, flames engulfed the demons that I grabbed and combusted them. Whoa, whoa. That is fucking crazy! What the hell kind of trinket is that?

I didn't stop until every last demon, with Dante and Trish slicing and dicing what few go past me, was dead. I felt so much power, so much heat, so much _feeling._Yes. I said I felt so much feeling. I really can't think of a way to describe it. That trinket…it was demonic in origin? I heaved, sinking to my knees when I de-Triggered and the trinket, who's glowing had stopped, fell into my outstretched human hand. It was hot as fuck so I quickly used my trenchcoat to hold it. What the fuck did Leo give me?

"Nero", Dante came to me. He had some healing wounds, but he looked so relieved, happy, filthy, and curious as he literally picked me up and spun me around. How gay…haha. "You're okay." He sat me down brushing hair from my face. "Holy shit, kid", he sighed, "I thought something bad was gonna happen to you." He searched my eyes.

And I knew what he was searching for.

"Dante" I whispered, leaning my head against his chest. His arms were so comforting. I wish time would stop so I could stay in them forever. He was worried bout me. He didn't really have to be, I guess, but he was.

"Hate to break up this touching moment", Trish tapped us on the shoulders, "But this place is coming down. We need to get out of here….NOW." She was right. The roof was beginning to collapse. It felt like the very foundation was creaking beneath us. Well, isn't that fantastic. We brought the house down.

"Shit" Dante sighed, running a hand down his face. He looked at the window, then at me, "Jump?"

Jump? From the second story window? Sure. Why not. Not like we had another choice. We made it out of the window just as the roof of the old house collapsed and the rest of the house followed it. All the demons ,and our way of taking care of them, must have finished off the failing structure. It created a cloud of dust and debris as Dante, Trish, and I shook dust ,and dirt, from ourselves and watched the cloud billow up.

"Sheriff isn't going to be too happy about us destroying the manor", Trish sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "He said to be as careful as we could."

Dante snorted, "Careful? We weren't fighting fuzzy kittens in there!", he laughed, "We handled it, right?" he turned to me, his signature, sexy smirk gracing his dirtied features.

I smiled, laughing myself, "He couldn't do it himself so he shouldn't complain." He kept his eyes locked on mine, drawing a little closer to me, reaching out and taking my Bringer into his hand. "Nero", he said softly, "I was, uh" He scratched his head, obviously fighting with if he actually wanted to say it, "I was scared you were gonna…..that demon got you right in the temple with that blade. "

For him to admit that he was scared was a huge, fucking deal. I blushed, rubbing my nose. He made me feel so great. So loved. I stared into his beautiful blues, finding glimpses of what I liked. I did take the opportunity to mess with him though, "Me?? Tsk, tsk Dante. A fetish isn't gonna finish me off."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, kid. Kick me, why don't ya?", he chuckled and eyed my bringer, "That arm of yours proved pretty damn handy. What the hell happened?"

"I-" I was going to tell him, but there was yelling coming up the hill and a fat, stumpy man in a officer's uniform was walking, make that waddling, towards us. I've always wondered why a lot of policeman are fatasses. What if they need to chase someone? For fuck's sake, do they like donuts that much?

"What in the hell happened!!" he yelled, pointing a stubby finger in the direction on the now ruined manor, "I told you people to git rid of the infestation real careful like! Not ransack everythang and bring it to tha ground!"

Trish gave a deep laugh and threw her cigarette down, stomping it out, "You make awfully high demands for someone who couldn't handle the low lives himself", she was in his face now, "You owe us $250, 000."

"You ain't gittin shit", he spat at her. I kinda wanted to beat the hick out of him and stomp his ass for yelling at my friend that way.

"Listen up, pal", Dane had done that thing where he, pretty much, just shows up behind you. I have to learn that trick. "I suggest ya pay up. And don't talk to her that way. I'll be forced to teach you a lesson."

"I told ya'll to leave the place unharmed!" He spat again, pointing at it like an idiot, "Ye deaf?"

Okay. This was pissing me off. But, Dante handled it. He picked the guy up by his collar, "I don't think ya get it, do you? We were fighting demons in there. _Demons_. It's not a piece of cake as I'm sure _you_ know. If ya wanted the place still standing, you would've done it yourself, now wouldn't ya?'

The man, Sheriff Jones is what his nametag said, wiggled, trying to get out of Dante's grip. He was obviously astounded that he was being rough-handled.

"Now" Trish stepped up, reaching into the man's pocket, pulling out a huge wad of cash, "I believe this belongs to us now. We'll be out of your hair now", she waved at him, "And your welcome the demons and their hideout are gone."

Dante let him drop to the ground with a thump. He just lay there, his eyes wide and in disbelief. I snickered to myself as we walked back down the hill. "It always makes me laugh when we get clients like that", Trish counted the money, sticking it in her pocket, "Acting like we made a mistake. People can be so arrogant. Especially policemen."

"Tell me about it", Dante sighed. He looked over at me, reaching out and pulling me to walk right beside him, arms around my shoulder, "You did a good job in there, kid. Well, besides getting a scythe to your head, but it happens to everybody sometime." I just laughed, enjoying his warmth on my side. "So", he ran a finger along my Bringer, "What was up with that freaky Trigger in there? That wasn't exactly normal, ya know?"

I pulled out the keepsake, "This did it. It attached to my Bringer and made me Trigger differently", I showed it again, returning it to my pocket as we walked back to the car. People were starting to come out of their houses. They, unlike the Sheriff, were thankful; many of them waving to us and smiling. At least someone was grateful.

"Really?" Dante rubbed at the scruff on his chin, "Where did you say you got that?"

"A good friend gave it to me", I said, putting Blue Rose and Red Queen in the trunk when we reached the car, "His name was Leo. He took me in after I, uh, got caught in the rain one night. He was really kind to me. Before I left to come here, he made me take it. Said I could take care of it better than he could."

Dante looked like he was thinking pretty deeply about it. Did he know Leo or something? Or did he know why the trinket did that? Or was he simply perplexed by that way my Trigger went? I will admit, It was a tad unsettling, but I was still alive and I wasn't missing limbs or anything. I'll be fine, right? Wow, 20 questions. Seriously though….what the fuck was with this thing? Eh, fuck. It's been a long day.

"We'll have to find out what the thing is", He said, placing Alastor and Ivory into the trunk, keeping Ebony with him, "It's demonic. No doubt about that. And I want to know how your friend got it."

"I agree with ya there", I said, moving to get into the car. He caught my hand, pulling me back towards him. He was smiling: a huge, warm smile. "Nero, there's something else we need to figure out. I'm not letting you off that easy."

Okay, This was it. I wasn't going to pussyfoot around anymore. I was so emotionally fucked I was pissing myself off. I stared into his eyes. I had waited so long for this and I wasn't going to fuck it up anymore. Demons and keepsakes later, Dante now. I bit my lip, looking away from him for a minute, "Dante, I need to tell you now", I sighed, returning to his gaze. He smirked at me, pulling me almost onto his, well, jewels, seeing as he was leaning back against the car. I tried not to look for fear I'd get a little too happy If I did.

"I know what it is, Nero" he chuckled, nose nuzzling mine. It was funny seeing such a rough n' tough man act this way, but I loved it. I chuckled too, "I've been beating my self up and fucking myself over, and you know what I wanna say?"

"I do. But", he pulled away, running his hand down the side of my face, "I want to hear you say it. It'll make us both happier. Hey, maybe you'll even stop brooding?" I couldn't argue with him there. I was warming from my head to my toes, not because I wanted his body at the moment, which I did, but because I was overjoyed. This only confirmed what I already knew. Okay, call me stupid for dragging it out so long and overcomplicating it, but that's the way my mind tends to work. I can't really help it. I was blushing, of course, when I brought my face even with his, searching his face, caressing it with my human hand, my heart skipping beats in my chest. Hell, I didn't care that townspeople were now staring at us. I didn't care that I looked like a bitch and I felt like a huge pussy. I loved this man. I love him more than anything. "I love you", I said, staring him directly in his beautiful blues, "I've loved you with every fiber of my being since the day I first met you. I fucking love you, Dante." And then, before he could say anything, I pressed my lips against his. It's amazing how our lips meshed together so nicely, and how his were soft and gentle against mine even as I wanted more. I pulled away, blushing ten times redder than his coat, breathing heavy and looking down at his buckles.

"And why did it take you so long to say it?", he said gently, raising my chin up so he could gaze upon me, "Course, I guess I could've said it sooner, too". He grinned at me as I smiled and blushed even more. I didn't think it was possible to be redder than the clothing Dante wore, but I guess I get the award for it. He lightly pecked my lips, bringing me into his arms, "I love you too, Nero. I was longing for you as soon as I left that fucking city. Never leave me. I need you." I was crying again. But this time, I just didn't fucking care. Why, oh why, had I drug this out. He loved me. Why didn't I let myself see it before? I'm such a twit sometimes. I held on to him as he rubbed circles into my back, chuckling lightly as I cried against his shoulder.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again", Trish was so nice as to butt in on our heartfelt moment, "You boys are gonna kill me one of these days."

I shot her a bird, which may not have been a good idea, and wiped my face and nose before pulling way from Dante's shoulder. I kissed him on the cheek. He laughed, sitting me down and pushing me toward the car door, "Let's go before Trish has a hissy fit. And, uh" He scratched his head, "Nero?"

I cleared my throat and wiped my nose, "Yeah?"

He looked kinda sheepish. Funny. It made him look cute. Not a word to use for him often, but it applied so well. He rubbed his chin again, "Since we've got things figured out, finally", he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Can't believe I'm actually saying this", he smiled sheepishly at me, "I guess that makes us, well…."

I laughed. What a tard, "Boyfriends? Yes. It most certainly does." I sat in the backseat with him, pulling my door shut just as he did. He took my hand, kissing it, "Sorry things weren't the traditional 'let's go out' bullshit. But, this seems more fitting, don't ya think?"

He is too cute. I nodded, grinning at him, "As long as we're together now, starting this relationship officially, even after what has already happened", I stretched, snuggling to his side, "nothing else really matters too much. That's what I think."

**************

Thank everything holy that I had gotten it over with. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. And what else? I felt fucking amazing. Life, as it turns out, doesn't suck so bad right now. Fate had not fucked me over. It actually gave me exactly what I wanted.

I laughed at myself. I just felt so great. Dante and I are together now. We're dating. It sounds weird. Especially seeing as it's me and Dante. Oh well. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. It's what we both want and they can kiss our sexy asses. Ah, he's already rubbing off on me. I turned off the shower, stepping out into our room with only a towel around my waist. We were staying at a fairly nice hotel this time. No icky smells, no blood on the walls, no leftover hair in the shower…..that was good enough for me.

I moseyed over to the bed, laying down and flipping on the t.v. I didn't want to think about anything demonically related right now, including that trinket, unless it was absolutely necessary. I had had my fill of it for today. Anything of the sort could wait till we were back at Devil May Cry.

"Oh, excuse me", Trish's voice cut through the air. Fuck a monkey. I'm only in a towel. I sat upright, pulling the towel closed where it had began to fall open. I blushed slightly, "What?"

"I was just coming to look at that trinket you have", she looked around. So much for me being shy about my nakedness. She was wearing some kind of black, lacey nightgown that was just long enough to cover parts of her I didn't care to see. I will admit, Trish is pretty, but I don't flow that way. She held up her arms, "Where is it?"

"I put it in my bag", I laid back down. If the towel wasn't covering something, it'd just have to be that way. " Dante should be bringing them up now. Can't you wait till we get back to the shop before you mess with it." Okay, so maybe I should be concerned about it. But, I just had some of the best moments ever and I didn't want to interrupt my mood.

She sighed, "Fine", she yawned, "I'm off to my room. We have to be out by noon tomorrow. Don't let Dante sleep any later, please."

I waved my hand at her, "Yeah, yeah."

I heard her sigh and I knew she was shaking her head at me. I know, I know. Me and Dante are a lot alike. I put my arms underneath my head, smiling at the thoughts running through it. I was going to be happier from now on. Being in a relationship with him is the best thing I could ever ask for. Still, I had a small portion of my heart aching for Kyrie. However, I knew she would be happy for me. I could imagine her smiling and giggling. I liked that idea; it soothed my memory. I situated myself in the fluffiness of the hotel bed. I feel great.

"Well, hello there my little mink", Dante's voice came right before I looked up to see him standing directly in front of me. I have to learn that trick! I smirked, "Why, hello. See something you like?" Oh yeah. He certainly did. I could feel his eyes examining every inch of my exposed flesh, enjoying the sight of my toned abs and the slightly exposed 'V' that ran from my hips down. "Oh, yeah. I do see something I like." He basically climbed over top of me, nipping at my neck and planting kisses down to my collarbone. I sighed in pleasure, leaning my head back into the pillows as he paid such lovely attention to my neck.

"You're too damn sexy", he whispered in my ear, lightly nibbling the lobe. I could feel him smile against it. I ran my hand up his sides, settling them on his shoulders. He chuckled that great chuckle of his, kissing my lips so softly. This is gonna sound stupid, but I didn't want to fuck him senseless. I wanted something from him that was _deeper_. I'd already had him rough. I wanted to make him, or him make me, experience something that showed a gentle, deep passion that I'm sure both of us felt. "What is it, Nero?" He said softly, noticing that I was smiling and idly playing with his hair.

I was going to sound like a woman, which I didn't want to do, but he'd understand. Dante was perfect in my eyes. "Dante", I began, "I, uh, fuck", I wasn't going to say this exactly like I wanted to say it, but I was gonna try my damnedest to, "Dante, I want you."

He smirked, "Uh-huh. Keep going."

"But", I'm pretty sure he caught my drift, "I just want this to be more, well", I focused my attention to the buckle across his well-built chest, sighing at my lack of a better way to say things, "I don't want to be fucked into the mattress, okay?" I blushed heavily, looking back up at his handsome face, "I want it-"

"To mean something", He finished my sentence. His gaze was so full of love that I was surprised. Now, this is going to sound completely fucked up, but even _I_wasn't aware he was capable of so much emotion. For me, that's saying something because I always thought he was a softie behind that tough-guy front. It, quite literally, took my breath away. I couldn't say anything. I was, and I hate sounding so damn feminine, speechless.

Dante's warm hand caressed my cheek as I let my arms wrap around him, "That's what I want too", He did? I felt like melting. "You're everything to me. I may not have shown you that yet, but I will. This", he leant down closer to me, "Is a good place to start. He kissed me again, fiery passion and love fueling a deep seeded desire within me. Honestly, I hadn't felt anything to this extent before…..

And it was indescribable.

I was at his mercy. I really was and I didn't fucking care one, single fucking bit. I ran my hands down, not breaking our kiss, and took off his belt, and the buckles that held his shirt to his body, throwing them aside. If it were up to me, he would never wear clothes. I trailed the zipper of the leather shirt down, throwing it to join the belts when I finally got it off. He was in just pants now. Dante is a beautiful man. Every inch of him is nothing but sheer gorgeousness.…..And he's all mine. With my help, he got out of his bothersome pants and hovered over me completely unclothed. My towel was thrown to the side, as well, and I let out a loud sigh as his heated, chiseled body pressed against mine.

He let a sweet laugh escape his lips. "I haven't really done anything yet", he grinned.

I let my Bringer go up to tangle in his hair, twisting the soft strands around my claws, "Then do something." I brought him into a kiss, loving how he just felt so damn good against me. The hand that wasn't supporting his weight trailed up and down my body, feeling my muscles, running over my hardened nipples, and, finally, down lower; his thumb rubbed over the head of my cock, sending a shiver up my spine and I bucked up. I couldn't help but let out a little moan. "Ahhh….Dante." His own erection rubbed against mine, making me want even more. His touches were like fire against my skin. I loved it.

"I love you", he said, pressing against my body more, teasing my entrance with his own needy cock. He was taking this slow, trying to be romantic and oh, he was succeeding. He was already a master as far as I was concerned.

"Mmmm, Dante. Take me now. I need you", I whispered into his ear, wrapping my legs around his waist. I was already sweating. He knew exactly what I wanted, what I _needed_, and he was giving it to me. I pushed against him, wanting more and more as he kissed me, sucking on my bottom lip. And then, as I was sucking in breath from breaking the kiss, he pushed in. I gasped, the sudden intrusion making me grab onto his shoulders with a death-grip.

"Ah…fu-fuck", I squeezed my eyes closed, gritting my teeth. No preparation made it painful as hell.

"You okay?" He asked in a huskier voice, staying there to let me get used to it. I was wrong when I thought I'd still be stretched from the last time. I nodded, "Just move." He slowly pushed in further, his breathing hitching from obvious desire to make me moan beneath him, burying himself till his balls were pressing against me. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. It was becoming nothing but pleasure now and was I purring like a damn kitten, pressing myself against him as I longed for his touch.

"Ah", he lightly chuckled, coming down to nip at my neck again, "Better?"

"Mmmhhmmm", was all I could manage. Dante took it as a yes and starting his pace. It was amazing. His pace was slow, but his thrusts were hard and deep, making me hold to him for dear, sweet life. He moaned himself, the sound so sensual and satisfying to hear; I bit my lip as he brought my hips up to meet him at just the right angle to assault my prostate. He hit it, for fuck's sake, and it sent a spasm through my body and I gripped into his shoulder hard enough for my Bringer's claws to draw blood. He growled at the sensation, thrusting deeper until I moaned his name loud enough to, I'm pretty sure, wake whoever was unlucky enough to be in the next room over. Our bodies were so close and he was being so tentative ,and gentle. I had to pry my eyes open to look at him. He was looking right into mine, his glowing blues gazing right into my soul. I'll admit that, at first, it was a tad awkward fro him to look at me like that while we indulged in each other's bodies. But, I understood now. We weren't just having sex….We were _making love._

I didn't care if it sounded stupid, I knew what we were both feeling and it took my breath away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting little gasps and moans escape my throat as he continued to assault all of my senses with the motions of his body. It was the best feeling in the world. I swear he didn't even have to touch my cock for me to climax. I was feeling that familiar, hot coil wind itself up in my abdomen as he pushed in and out, his breath teasing, and pleasing, on the sensitive flesh of my neck. "Fuck. I love you Dante", I gasped, throwing my head back as he bit into my neck with fangs. It was odd….I felt this rush of something seem to enter through the bite. However odd, though, it was one of the best sensations I'd ever felt….except for what else he was doing to me, of course.

The coil in my abdomen was winding up so tight that I could barely contain myself, "Oh, Dante", I managed to say over both of our sounds, "I'm…getting…so…close."

He kissed me deeply, bringing a hand up to run down my side, then back up to cup my chin and gaze into my eyes yet again, "Just stay with me", her purred. I could feel his cock pulsating inside me. He was getting close just like me. I was holding back so we could experience gratifying release together. Soon, his thrusts were harder and it drove us both over the edge. My heart felt like it was going to burst of my chest and my lungs weren't functioning at all. I couldn't even scream I came so hard. I arched my back, cumming all over Dante's abs as he climaxed right with me. Unlike me, though, he half screamed, half growled, his eyes going red as his seed coated my insides. I saw him through half lidded eyes, his beautiful face contorted in pleasure and damn, I fucking loved the sight.

I panted heavily and he laid on top of men doing the same. His head was on my chest; it made me feel so loved. Now, this is gonna sound fucking feminine, but it choked me a little. I simply ran my hand through his white locks, kissing his head and sighing pleasurably. I had just made love with the best, most beautiful, caring, loving, hunk of a man in the whole fucking universe.

Dante raised his head. He looked so tired it was cute. He lifted himself up, making his way to my lips and pressed his against mine. "How was that, love?"

I breathed out a slight laugh, adoring the fact he called me love, "Are you serious?", I shook my head and nuzzled his neck, "That was the best thing I've ever experienced. I love you Dante." I kissed him, one more time, and he pulled himself away and plopped down beside me. I rolled over and, after cleaning him and myself off, snuggled into his side. He held me tight. He was warm and hard, making soft grunts as sleep threatened to take him. I was tired myself. It felt like every ounce of energy had shot out of my dick. That had to be, by far, the best orgasm I'd ever had. "Oh shit, Nero", he pulled my as close to him as he could, making my bury my face in his chest when he moved, "That was the best orgasm I've ever had. Trust me, I'm not just saying that. I'm fucking exhausted."

"We're you reading my thoughts?", I yawned.

He laughed lazily, "I wish I could so that", he made another one of those grunts, "Damn."

I let my eyelids droop, "I love you so much Dante."

Dante, my lover, encompassed me with his muscled arms and lightly pecked my forehead. In his arms, I felt everything wrong with the world melt away. "I love you too, Nero. You're my everything."

************

I didn't want get up from bed, or leave the hotel. I wanted last night to last forever. But, If I did that, there wouldn't be any room for new experiences with my lover. I smiled at the thought. Lover. Boyfriend. Dante.

We had stopped for breakfast and after that it was right back on the road to make our way back to Devil May Cry. Many times in my life I had said that fate always wants to fuck me over and leave me for dead. Well, I hate to say this, but there was a feeling of that in my heart right now. After everything good that had happened, it was just too much to think nothing bad was on the horizon. I know, I know. I'm a stupid emo boy. The way I think is logical, though. I mean, life isn't rainbows and butterflies.

However, fate has given me s great gift at the moment and I'm not gonna let my brooding mind ruin it. I'm happy, damn it. Fucking happy.

I entwined my fingers with Dante's as we sat in the backseat and awaited our arrival at the shop. He tightened his fingers, rubbing the finger of his other hand over our entwined ones. God I fucking love him.

"What the fuck?" Trish said from the font seat. Dante and I both leaned forward, trying to see what she was talking about. She parked the car in front of the shop, getting out before Dante and I and stared at the door.

"What is it…oh." Dante got out, stopping right in front of me as he saw it, too. I almost didn't want to look. But, I stepped out from behind him and gasped at the front of the shop. It was completely covered in blood and bits of body parts. It was fucking gross and smelt like shit had taken a shit on it. I wanted to vomit.

"Who the hell did this?" Trish shook her head, frowning and walking forward.

"Look", I noticed something in the blood, plastered right to the door. It was an emblem of some sort.

Dante reached out and took it, only to have it melt in his grasp and disappear. He still looked perplexed, though. "What is it?" I asked him.

"36 lions and a ring of evil", He said. I had no fucking clue what he was talking about. "Where's that keepsake, Nero."

"In the car" I went to the car, grabbed out bags from the trunk, and pulled the trinket from the bag. I was flashing dully. "What th-"

"As I thought", Dante sighed, "You know what this is, right?" He questioned Trish.

She cleared her throat, "Ipos, The Prince. Great fucking timing he has."

"What the hell are you two talking about?", I stared at Dante in particular, wondering what that Ipos was and why it was so damn important. "Tell me what's going on!"

He came to me, laying hands on my shoulders and looking at me straight on, "We need to get in touch with your friend", he motioned toward the filth and blood that covered the front of Devil May Cry, "This is the work on one powerful, ruthless, resurrected demon." He looked at Leo's keepsake, grunting, "That right there has to be some kind of indicator….or something. Hell, I don't even know", he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "How do we reach the person that gave this to you?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. He's back in Fortuna."

"Looks like we're going to Fortuna…..again."

"Wait! What?!" What the hell was going on? I needed to know. Wow, how fucking fantastic this is. Looks like fate just might fuck me over anyway. I told myself to calm down, don't panic…..but I was anyway. My voice made that stupid, fucking whiney sound, "Dante!"

He pressed a finger to my lips, "Calm down, love", his words helped, "I'll explain everything. Just help us wash this shit off and we'll go inside and talk." He kissed my forehead and rubbed the sides of my arms.

Fuck. That's all I can say. Fuck.


	9. Backtracking

Here it is, my dear readers. Chapter 8! Well, it's supposed to be chapter 8 anyway....you know. So, setting up some interesting things here. Not my longest chapter, but I hope you'll be satisfied. The next chapter will be the start of some intensity, I do believe. Read, Review, enjoy!!!

I do not own DMC, its characters, concepts, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

No warning for this chapter. Unless, of course, you don't like cursing.

* * *

**8**

Needless to say, I was pretty fucking confused. I had no clue what the hell was going on except for the fact that it was demonic….and it sucked. Ya know, I'm not sure what the hell kinda luck I have. On one hand, I've found my lover, I'm living with him, we confessed to each other, we made love, I'm feeling like my soul is starting to heal…..on the other I have a weird ass keepsake that makes me Trigger funny, there's a demon up to no good, I have to go back to Fortuna, blah, blah, blah. Why does fate have to rain on my parade?

We'd cleaned everything off the front of the building and now I sat on the couch with Dante by my side, sipping whatever it was he had given me. Tasted like ass, but I didn't care. It would probably calm me down. Trish was opposite us, perching herself on the pool table. I wanted answers. "So", I started, "You guys gonna tell me what's going on? I'd really like to fucking know."

Dante laid a hand on my knee, "Take it easy. I said we'd explain." He eyed Trish who just shrugged. Sighing he began, "You know the story of Sparda, right?"

"Duh"

"Well, there's some things my dear old dad did that pissed a lot of Demons off", He stood, pacing in front of me, "One of those demons was Ipos. You've never heard of him before. I didn't even know of him until Trish came along." He gestured to her.

"So, Ipos is the shithead that's causing the trouble?" I asked

He smirked, "You catch on quick."

I rolled my eyes, "Keep going." At least he could make jokes.

"Well, as I've been told, Ipos was one of Mundas's subordinates. 'The Prince' is what he was referred to as. When Sparda sealed off the demon world, and left Mundas defeated for the first time, Ipos was also sealed away, and pissed that his master wasn't such hot stuff anymore. Not to mention he couldn't eventually take over Mundas' place to rule one day", he scratched at his five o'clock shadow, "Now this is that part of the past that even I didn't know about."

Trish piped up, "Ipos was the one that made it possible for Mundas to come back to Mallet Island", she shook her head, "He did a lot of the 'dirty' work. He had 36 demonic legions at his command at one point. That is until Mundas found Vergil."

"Vergil", I eyed Dante when a slightly visible shiver ran through him, "Dante's brother? What does he have to do with it?"

"He stole Ipos' glory", Trish stated, "Plus, Mundas found out that Ipos' only reason for serving him so willingly was that Ipos was planning on overthrowing him when he rose to power. That was what Ipos had wanted all along; to control everything. His legions were taken away, he was ripped of his status, and thrown into the "Abyss of Lost Souls" in the Underworld. Of course, that backfired on Mundas greatly. Not to say it wouldn't have anyway, but you know what I mean."

"That doesn't explain why he's back now. It doesn't make any sense", I shook my head, cradling it in my Bringer. Dante sighed, coming to sit in front of me, apparently not caring his was sitting on the coffee table. He reached out a hand and took my human hand into his, smiling at me. It did make me feel better. I nuzzled his hand against my cheek, "How did he get out of the Underworld?"

Trish bit at her nails before looking at me and continuing her explanation. She thought for a second, "Well, I left Mundas before I got a complete grasp on what he was going to do, but from my understanding, there was a demon who was charged with keeping Ipos in the Abyss. I don't know the demon's name or how powerful he was. All I know is that it would be his job to keep Ipos there. He was given an enchanted sword and a 'key' in case anything were to ever happen to interrupt his mission. I'm afraid that's all I know."

"So that demon has apparently not done his job too damn well and Ipos escaped", I sighed, aimlessly running my fingertips across Dante's knuckles, "What a fucktard."

"I don't think it had anything to do with the poor bastard being a 'fucktard'", Dante looked at me. His stare was a little unsettling. I understood though. This was going to be intense. Really intense. I gripped his hand, "Tell me."

"I have a theory", he seemed to study my hand like it were intensely interesting, "I may be wrong, but I'm thinking there's something in Fortuna that's allowed him to get his ass back up to the human world", his gaze settled on the keepsake that Leo had given me, which I had laid on the table, and he almost chuckled, "Something's telling me it has to do with that thing. Which is why I suggest we get our asses to Fortuna tomorrow."

I wasn't sure what to think. Leo's keepsake? Well, it made sense I suppose. It did make me Trigger differently, that's for sure, and it flashed when there are demonic presences…..or at least it usually does. Was it really that significant? How _did _Leo get it? "Dante", I caught his gaze, "Is it possible that all the shit that happened in Fortuna caused his escape?"

"That's what I'm saying, love", he nodded.

Trish clacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, making a 'tsk, tsk' noise, "Those damn religious nut jobs", she laughed, "That's what happens when people get 'god complexes'. They disturb things they didn't even want to."

"Tell me about it", Dante laughed too.

I wasn't in a good mood now. I'm sure I don't even have to point that out, but what he hell? My body felt like it wanted to just sleep forever. Why me? Does evil follow me around or something?

"We're half-devils, Nero", Dante's words were soft and they caught me off-guard. He had to be able to read my mind or something. "We're the only ones that can keep peace between the worlds. It's tough, I won't lie and say it isn't, but you have to keep your head up and beat the shit outta every demon that threatens to ruin it. Got that?"

I smiled and hugged him. I had one more question though. "Hey Dante, what was with that "36 lions and a ring of evil' shit you said earlier?"

"Oh…that", he rolled his eyes, "It had to do with the 36 legions of demons he had under his control. Ipos is an arrogant ass from what I hear."

"But what does that have to do with lions and rings of evil?"

"When Ipos came to the human world over 2000 years ago, before Sparda came along to stop him and Mundas, he would show himself to humans with a lions head."

"Why the 'ring of evil', though ?"

"Ever read 'The Divine Comedy'", he laughed when I nodded and grinned. I got it now. "The ring of evil refers to the levels, or rings, of Hell. Ya know, the Italians would refer to Ipos as I'l Leone di Inferno."

_***********_

I had no desire what-so-ever to be heading back to Fortuna, but I had no choice. None of us did. If we were going to get to the bottom of this, before Ipos made a grand appearance somewhere, we needed to know if there was anything in that damned city that would give us some clues. None of this made a whole lot of fucking sense to me. If what happened in Fortuna caused him to return, like Dante theorized, why would it have messed with Ipos and his guard. Would it have fucked that up? What in the hell does it have to do with this keepsake? Ah, damn it. I sighed, leaning over the railing of the ferry as it churned it's way over the watery expanse to the place I didn't want to go. I really, fucking hate how things are going. It leaves that stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Dante, however, did make me feel better about everything. He always seemed to have a handle on everything. Even when faced with things that should disturb him to the core, he faced it with finesse. I loved him for it. He was beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist as I stared out, not really paying any attention to anything in particular, and let thoughts pass through my aching head. "What's on your mind, Nero?" Even now, his tone was loving and soft.

"All of this", I said, "Everything is happening so suddenly." I leaned against him, "I think fate is gonna fuck me over…..big time."

He rubbed my back in circles, "Would you stop that? Come on, we'll conquer whatever these bastards are going to throw at us, alright? Be optimistic for fuck's sake".

I smiled, but I really couldn't take those words for any meaning other than him trying to cheer me up. Life hasn't taught me to be optimistic. Life has run over me, left me for dead, then laughed at my mangled body. It can't always be rainbows and butterflies, damn it. Of course, I know that's not what he meant. He meant to just not let things get to me.

But that is fucking hard.

"Come on, Nero", he pulled me away from the railing, "You look so tired. See if you can get some rest, huh? Don't want you falling asleep on me." He laughed, taking a seat just inside the cabin of the ferry. I was basically pulled onto his lap and made to rest my head on his shoulder. Not that I minded at all, but gees. Dante was right again, though. I yawned. I was pretty tired, actually.

"Dante", I said softly, my mouth close to his ear, "What would I ever do without you?"

He stroked my hair, "Same thing I'd do if I didn't have you."

"What's that?"

"Lose myself."

I snuggled to him, enjoying his warmth. He snuggled back, sighing against my forehead. I'm so fucking lucky to have him. I really am. My eyes closed. I would hate if anything ever happened to him. I'd probably lose it completely and go batshit crazy. That, or die.

Wow, what nastily disturbing thoughts. I got comfortable as he wrapped his arms around me and I felt my eyes lids get heavy…..

**************

It was getting pretty dark when we stepped off the ferry and onto dry land. We still had a trek through the forest till we got to the gate, too. And it was now, of all fucking times, that I realized I somehow forgot one really huge, really important detail.

I was exiled from Fortuna. How the hell I'm I getting back in?

Okay, okay. Yeah. Kyrie snuck me in several times, but that was different. She could pull strings and found methods of making everything utterly secret. It's not like I can just waltz up to the gate and say, "Hi! On Demon hunting business. Mind if I come in?" Not happening. I sighed out loud. Guess we were gonna have to find a way to sneak in.

"Ya know, this forest isn't so bad when it isn't full of demons", Dante flicked a leaf off his coat, "Don't ya think so?"

I shook my head, crunching through the remnants of the snow that had fallen here the day I left, "Sure. Whatever you say."

"I don't agree with him either, Nero", Trish said, walking behind me. I don't see how she didn't freeze to death in that corset of hers. Oh, wait. She had shirt underneath it this time.

After about 25 minutes of walking, we finally reached the huge, wrought iron gates. Lovely. Just like I remembered it…..disgusting. I walked up to it. No guards? Huh. Usually there were guards here.

"They've left it unguarded", Trish saw too, "Not very wise of them, now is it?"

"As long as I don't have to waste them, I'm cool with it", Dante looked over at me, "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", I shrugged. I leapt up, clearing the fence with no problem. Made me wonder why I ever worried about getting back in. The city was absolutely silent. It was, well, a little unnerving. It wasn't this quiet before. Even this religious city had a "night-life" and it wasn't _that_ damn late.

"Talk about creepy", Dante appeared right beside me, "Not how I remember it. Of course, it's been awhile since I was here." He upholstered Ivory, "I'd be on guard, love. Don't sense anything yet, but ya know how these things usually go."

"Gotcha", I reached for Blue Rose. However, before I managed to do so, Dante's lips were pressed against mine, his tongue pushing between my lips and lapping at the inside of my mouth. Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected. Or maybe it was? This is Dante were talking about. Even though this wasn't the place, and definitely not the time, I allowed it. I even let a soft moan form in my lungs. He pulled away just as suddenly as he came, though. I growled, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you head clear", he smirked and turned, nose pitched to the air almost like a dogs.

I simply rolled my eyes and upholstered Blue Rose. I have to admit, he had cleared my head a little. Seems contradictory, but hey. I wasn't thinking about death anymore.

I followed Dante in the direction he was going. I sensed something, too. It was extremely faint; I could barely make it out. It seemed like some sort of demonic energy. Fuck. "You boys smell that, right?, Trish asked, coming up beside Dante and looking around the corner of the building we'd passed.

"Yeah", I answered, "Demons?"

"I don't know", Dante squinted, "It smells that way, but there's something weird about it." He slid by the corner with me and Trish on his heels. The feeling was getting slightly stronger and nearer. Bout damn time. We were almost to the cathedral ruins now. The scent and sensation was stronger, but it still didn't feel evil to me. I wasn't going to let my guard down, though. I kept Blue Rose ready just in case anything were to pop out of the shadows.

"Wait", Dante hand shot out to keep my back just as voices came to our ears. Sounded familiar.

"Did you not hear what I said? The great Prince will be to full power once again, but it will take time. We have to find whatever, or whoever, it is that's halting progress." The voice was familiar, but sounded raspy.

"But sir" the other voice, slightly more even toned, "it is in this city! If it were demonic, wouldn't we have found it by now? We've searched and searched….."

"Are you questioning The Prince's judgment?" There was a brief pause. They were talking about Ipos? What the fuck? Seriously?

"No, sir. I wouldn't do such a thing."

"You must remember, charge, that we are unfortunate in the fact that we no longer have the ability to sense demonic presences. That's why this is difficult. Plus, I have the idea that whoever this person is that The Prince is after had hidden themselves somehow. Ipos would do it himself, but he isn't strong enough yet. He used the little power he regained to send warning to that damned Sparda twin." There was the sound of disgust, then the voice began again, "We should be honored he entrusts us with such a thing. Now, come along. His majesty is waiting. We shouldn't be late." The voices began to drift away.

"You're so famous, Dante", Trish whispered, peering out from behind a statue to see if she could catch a glimpse of who had been talking.

"Great. Maybe they'll ask for my autograph", he grunted, squinting again, "At least we know I was right. Something in this city brought that fucker back. And those two idiots, whoever they are, helped", his attention turned to a small street to our left, "Down there. That's where it's coming from."

"What about those people?", I asked, not paying a whole lot of attention to where, exactly, we were heading. My mind was trying to remember who that voice reminded me of. I couldn't get it.

"We can't do anything about them at the moment", he had stopped, making me almost trip so as to not run into him, "This is where the trail ends. Our first stop, huh?" I looked up and gasped. This is where the energy was coming from?

"What is it, Nero?" He asked, watching my eyes widen.

"This is his house", I shook my head, walking to the door, "The one who gave me the trinket. This is Leo's house."


	10. Knowledge for a Price

Chapter 9!! Omg! So, a lot more gets unveiled in this chapter and many questions will be created. What get unveiled? What questions will be triggered? You'll have to read an find out!! I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it as 'unweird' as possible, but it still may come off a little strange. Please review!!! You guys are awesome!!

**BTW! **For any of you who read Return and Reunion, I've decided to make a follow up to those two stories. I've gotten a lot of requests for one, so I thought a third installment wouldn't be such a bad idea. I'm already working on it, but It won't be posted until I either finish this story, or Desire Has A Gun. So, yeah. Oh!!! And I have a sequel planned for Premonitions as well. So, plenty to be excited for, yes? Yes!!

AND, just because I wanted to let you awesome people know, I'm cosplaying as Dante at the upcoming convention on my home state! I'm already working on the costume and I'll post a pic of it on here, and on my account when I get it finished. It will still be awhile before it's done (I still have to get a wig, paint the amulet, get various other accessories....), but just thought I'd share that! Who cares if I'm a girl!! Okay....Shutting up now!

I do not own DMC, its characters, concepts, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists!

**WARNING:** Strong language and Character Death.

* * *

9

Dante and Trish just stared at me when the door opened and Leo's hunched from stood in the doorway, "Child? What are you doing here? Come in out of the cold." I glanced back at Dante and Trish who were giving me strange looks. Okay, I know it seems strange that the demonic senses were coming from his house and everything, but I trust Leo. So he gave me a demonic trinket? We were gonna have to question him anyway, why not go right in? "Bring your friends in too", He chuckled, "I don't mind the company."

"Come on guys", I motioned for them to come in, too. Dante, hesitantly, holstered his guns, and followed me in, Trish right after him. Leo's house was just as I remembered it: it had the same furnishings, the same homey feeling, the smell of slight cinnamon and nostalgia….but that smell of demons still hung in the air. Leo?

"What brings you here, child?", He offered me some tea, which I declined, then offered some to Dante and Trish, "I do enjoy you being here, but it is not a good time for you to be roaming Fortuna."

"Why would that be?" Dante asked, obviously hating the tea Leo had given him.

Leo's hands wrung together and I could practically see the joints pop underneath his wrinkled skin. It was kinda gross, "Are you the one Nero left for? You are the strapping young lad, aren't you?"

I felt my cheeks grow a little hot and I cleared my throat, "This is Dante. And yes, he is. Now, Leo, if you don't mind, I have a lot I want to ask you."

He nodded and sighed, "As I expected". I leant my head to the side when he said that. What? Oh, don't tell me he's been hiding something. Please, don't tell me he's up to no good. "You _expected_", I asked.

He motioned for all of us to sit down, which Dante and I did. Trish choose to stand, as usual, and Leo took a seat across from Dante and I. I was surprised Dante hadn't made any smart remarks or taunts at him. I guess it's because he knows I trust Leo. Either that or he doesn't see him as a threat. The other idea is better, really. Leo made a small grunt and situated himself in his threadbare chair, "I do apologize, Nero. I know you didn't ask for the trouble."

Dante was the first to ask anything, "What trouble? You _do _know what going on with this trinket you gave him?" I pulled the keepsake from my pocket. I had a dull glow to it, something that hadn't happened in Leo's presence before.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning", Leo rubbed his hand aimlessly, giving Dante and I a faint smile. I nodded, urging him to go on. "Child, you were the only one, except for the son of Sparda", he glanced at Dante, "that I could trust with such a item of power."

"You know who I am?" Dante narrowed his eyes, "You're not a demon…..are you?" it was more of an accusation than a question. I shook my head, "No. He can't be."

"Both of you are right" He cleared his throat with a cough.

"I think I know where this is going", Trish spoke up. Her face was in between a grin and a grimace. Ah, the gears in her head are working. She looked him over, "How old are you? Really?"

"2, 345", He stated it almost like it was nothing. I knew he was old, but 2,345? He is a demon? Why didn't I sense that before?

"Domatore di leone", she said, "Correct?"

He laughed, "You are a smart one, aren't you?"

"Lion Tamer?" Dante almost gasped, "You? You're the one who was supposed to be guarding Ipos?"

Needless to say, my head was doing loop de loops and I wanted to stop time so I could process all the information that had been shoved down my throat in the past two days. I stood, holding p my hands, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Leo's voice was calming, as was Dante's hand pressed into mine, "Sit, child. I said I would have to start from the beginning to tell you everything." I did sit, Dante's arm going around my waist. I could sense a certain stiffness in him, like he didn't want to believe what my friend was saying, but he sat and listened intently.

"Il leone di Inferno", Leo calmly said, "I know that at least you two", he motioned toward Trish and Dante, "Have heard that name."

"The Lion of Hell", Trish nodded, perusing a small collection of books that were set on top of the small cupboard, "Ipos's Italian name", she flipped her hair back, taking a seat beside me, "Go on."

He coughed again, sniffing a little too. It was now that I realized he looked a little older than he had when I left. Weird? Oh yeah, it was weird alright. He continued, "You're right, it was my job to keep Ipos in the Abyss of Lost Souls…..for awhile." Dante and I gave a confused 'humph' and Trish crossed her arms.

"Another demon took charge after you?" Trish asked, "I thought something like that would have been strictly forbidden."

"The demon that took my place was my son", Leo looked sorrowful, turning his gaze to the window, "My original assignment, before being Ipos' guard, was to scout for demonic activity in the human world after Mundas and his minions were defeated for the first time. It was the Dark Knight himself that gave me those orders", he looked at Dante, "Pleased to meet his son, I am". Dante gave a nod to him, then he continued, "I was one of the minute few that choose to stand by Sparda. I spent nearly 2,000 years making sure that if anything as powerful Mundas made their way into the world, something would be done about it. However", he sighed, closing his eyes, "As you see, things just couldn't be averted. Humans can be such evil creatures; summoning demons without even a second thought about it. Then, your brother", He said to Dante, "Summoned Temin-ni-gru. There was nothing I could do about that. I was here on earth to watch, but I was bound to never take action. Doing so would break the human disguise that I was forced to keep. It was when Temin-ni-gru rose from the ground that I made a difficult decision: I went back to the Underworld."

I couldn't believe my ears. Holy shit. That's what I thought. Holy shit. Here I am speaking to a demon who stood beside Sparda? Dante, however, was tense beside me. "Then how was it that you landed being Ipos's guard? Wasn't Mundas the one who ordered that? You're making me suspicious…"

Leo acted as though he understood, "I wouldn't expect you to believe all my words, but please", he coughed, "I telling you the absolute truth."

"Keep going", I told him, "Finish telling us. That'll make all the difference, right?"

Dante patted my back and Leo continued again, "Normally, I wouldn't have done such a thing because I knew that I was going against what Sparda had asked me for in the first place. However, my son was there. My son was in the Underworld", he swallowed, "Unlike me, he hated the Dark Knight…..like most demons did. I left for I knew Dante would have a handle on things in the human world. Alas", he paused again, rubbing his forehead, "It didn't make a difference. You, Dante, stopped your brother and that damned Arkham, but I found myself enslaved by Mundas as he fought to rise back to power. Now, this is where Ipos comes in."

"He wanted to take Mundas' power", I recalled what Trish told me before, "That's why he aided him. Then, Mundas found out and had him thrown away, and Nelo Angelo took his place as servant."

"Correct you are, child", He smiled at me. I felt Dante become less tense and his posture became more slack. Heh, I didn't think that was possible. Leo sniffed for a minute, than looked at me when he began again, "That is when I was ordered, as Mundas' slave, to guard the Abyss to make sure Ipos would never get back out. I have to say it wasn't a bad thing that Mundas did."

"What about your son?" Dante questioned.

"When Mundas fell, and I know this was an awful thing for me to do, I left the Underworld. My son, whom I had fought and lost to, took over my position as guard. Till this day, I can't tell you why he did it, or why he just let me go, but I think that, maybe, it was because he always had intentions of consorting with Ipos."

"Wait a minute", I had to speak up, "This is awesome and everything, but It really doesn't explain what's happening now". Dnate nodded in agreement, as well as Trish. Leo stood from his chair, his joints making those creepy popping sounds, and retrieved a small glass of whiskey from his cupboard. He took a gulp, sputtering a little after, and replied, "Child, I'm not finished."

Dante let out a small grunt, "Sorry to be rude, Leo", he was trying to be proper, I see, "but this is taking a long time. If it isn't safe for us to be here, how about we hurry it up and get on with business."

"And since when were you actually worried bout Danger, Dante?" Trish eyed him.

"Be patient, Dante", I cooed to him, "He'll tell us."

"I know you're thinking that Ipos's return should have happened sooner, but there is a reason it didn't. There were two demonic items that were given to me when I was Ipos's guard. A sword forged by the eldest demons of time, and a 'key'", Leo walked to me and ran a finger over the trinket he gave me, "This, child, is the key."

I think my mouth fell open and drool came out. Why in the fuck did I not see that coming? I shook my head, "But…."

He waved for silence and I let him have it, "As long as those two items were in my possession, and were never tainted by the blood of another demon, Ipos would stay locked up. But, when I fled the demon world, the items were lost", he frowned, "In my last battle with my son, they fell from my hands and I thought they had been destroyed. They weren't destroyed, however, and my son died trying to find them."

"If they were destroyed, as long as no one but you controlled them, Ipos would have still have been in the abyss, yes?" Trish understood. I was letting the stuff he said sink in slowly. I really couldn't even begin to fathom all the demonic history that has happened. Makes me head want to vomit so it can let more in. I sighed, running my finger over the key, "How did you find them again?" I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer, but I asked anyway.

"Fortuna" He simply stated, "Not only did Agnus and the Order get their hands on Yamoto, they got their hands on my sword and key, too." He sat again, his head hanging, "By then, it was too late. The items were tainted. Even then, I knew that Ipos would be returning."

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone? You could have contacted me", Dante motioned toward himself.

"It was only a few months ago that I retrieved 'La gemma di Carcerazione', Dante", the old man defended himself, "By then, there was nothing to do besides wait for the Ipos to show himself somehow. I didn't know there were still people in this city that would help him, though. And however you see or think of me, I've done all that I can do", he looked so tired.

"It's okay, Leo", I rose and laid a hand on his frail shoulder, "I believe you."

"I am glad for that, child", he sighed, "Please forgive me, but I felt that giving you the Gem was the only option. I know you hold such great power within you, and that you would be able to bring help to this city."

I could see conflict in Dante's face, but I saw him, finally, relax fully. I smiled at that. He believed Leo.

"This Gem", Leo pointed at it, "is why I am no longer a demon". That explains why I didn't sense it before. "I transferred all the power I had left into that so that someone would come along and be able to use it to defend this city, the world, and _people",_he glanced at Dante for some reason, "against Ipos. I'm sorry, child. Fate has taken a rather challenging path for everyone in this room."

Dante had risen and was standing in front of Leo, "I promise, Leo", he took the old man's hand, "We'll send his ass back to Hell. We'll do everything we can."

Leo looked grateful and he had small tears in the corner of his eyes. "I know you will, son of Sparda", he let a single tear fall down his cheek, "Both of you will".

Trish kept her distance, but I saw her wipe away a tear of her own as I glanced back at her. I knew this whole thing probably touched a lot of bases she rather leave alone. I turned back to Leo, "Where is he, Leo? Do you know?"

He shook his head, "I can't sense him anymore. I just know he's here. And the new Order is helping him regain his power so he can claim this city, and the rest of the world, as his ruling place. That brings me back to the subject", he sat still for a moment, "The Order has been talking about you", he pointed to Dante, "They were the ones who defiled your shop. I heard them talk about it. It was a warning. I think they have grim plans for you", the old man coughed.

"Don't they always?", Dante almost laughed, "So, looks like we have our work cut out for us….major."

"Sure do" I muttered, "This Gem lends me your powers, doesn't it?"

Leo nodded, "That Gem does many things, child. It will lend you my powers for starters. And when I……"

He was cut off by loud banging at the door. I heard the same familiar voice I'd heard before call out, "Order! Open up!!"

"Fuck" Dante whispered, "If we kill them now, we'll be in deep shit".

"Quickly", Leo stood as fast as his bones would let him and he pulled away the rug that laid on the floor to reveal a trapdoor, "Go down into the cellar. It's enchanted. They'll never know you're here."

"That explains the senses were getting earlier", Trish stated, prying the door open and jumping down. I followed her and Dante was the last in, pulling the door shut. It glowed purple for a split second before Leo threw the rug back over it and answered the door. I wanted to do something. I didn't want him to be in any kind of danger.

"Calm down, Nero", Dante held me close. All we could do was listen. If we started to blasting them to pieces, that would ruin any kind of plan we could make to defeat Ipos….or find him. Truth was, we needed those Order members alive so we could figure out the rest of what was going on and where everything was going to go down. Fuck a monkey. Why are things so complicated?

"The Order", Leo's voice drifted down, "What a pleasure."

"If you are wise, gravedigger, you'll shut up and do as we say", came that familiar voice. I wish I could place it. My Bringer was glowing like crazy at the amount of stress that was building up in me.

"We have intelligence that you are consorting with demons, gravedigger. What say you?"

"I have done no such thing"

There was a laugh, "So you've had nothing to do with the son of Sparda or that wretched Nero? You're lying."

"I'm afraid someone had lied to you", Leo said, "I have had no contact with either of them."

I wanted to jump out of this damned cellar. Dante pulled me even closer to him, "Shhh. Nero, cool it. If you do something stupid, you'll regret it." He kissed my forehead. Once again, I'm amazed at how he handles things. I kept my eyes locked on his, "Dante…"

He gave me that look that said that everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe him this time. I just let him hold me in his arms as the voices kept coming from upstairs.

"I'll ask this again" the voice demanded, "Tell me the truth, or you will pay".

I heard Leo make a small, almost sighing sound, "Then I will be forced to pay." There was a shuffling sound, followed by metal. Then, Leo screamed and gargled.

Before I could scream, Dante's hand flew over my mouth. Trish looked just as shocked as I felt, and Dante looked grim. I wanted to go up there and rip whoever had just killed my friend into pieces. He didn't deserve it. Leo was a good person. He helped me, damn it. He wasn't a fucking ignorant douche like everybody else in this fucking city. I let tears run freely from my eyes. I didn't care if I was crying. I just didn't fucking care. I slammed my fists against Dante's chest until he grabbed my writs and made me stop. I couldn't even manage to say anything as footsteps receded out the door and everything was left in silence. The only thing I heard now was the weird whining sound that escaped my throat.

Fuck fate. It hates me. It hates all of us.

Dante held me to him, letting me bury my face in his neck and finish my sobbing. He ran his fingers through my hair, "There's nothing we could do, Nero. I wish there could have been" he paused, a small sniffle escaping even him, "Fuck…"

I pulled away and, without thinking, climbed the ladder and opened up the door. Leo was breathing. He was on the ground, bleeding but her was breathing. I rushed to him, lifting up his head as Trish and Dante came to him as well. "Leo", I whispered, letting tears roll down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

He managed a smile and coughed up blood, "I was dying anyway, Nero." I shook my head, "What? No…no you weren't." I wanted to save him. I really did.

"I'm old, child. Without", he gasped, "Without my powers, I was dying." He coughed gain, bringing his knobby fingers up to me, "I was going to tell you before", he gasped again. My heart was so heavy I thought It was going to fall out of my body, "When I die, you'll have all of my powers in the Gem", his eyes closed, "Good luck, child. Take care of Dante….he'll need you…" he gasped again, then he was still.

I held him there, "Thank you Leo", I closed my own eyes, "Thank you."


	11. Unpleasant Thoughts and Returns

Hey everyone!! School is back in session for me. That's why this is late....and short. Well, actually, I've also started another fic....okay, maybe three more fics. I've been writing on several different fics, getting them ready for more stuff. You have permission to slap me through the screen if you want to. But, here is chapter 10. It's shorter, but I think you'll be surprised at what happens! Poor Nero is getting himself into trouble again. Don't worry, he'll come around^_^. Just read and enjoy, and review, and chapter 11 will be longer, better, and more fulfilling (I promise). Anywho, yeah. Hope you like it!

OH! I now have a deviantart account! Anybody want the link??? I'll PM it to you'd like to check it out. I don't have any artwork up yet, but as soon as I get around to it, I'll post some.

Also, I'm doing another installment to the Return/Reunion stories. It's called Reconciliationand it picks up a year after Dante and Vergil's reunion. So, if you like DxV check it out!

* * *

**10**

To my surprise, Leo's body turned to dust before me and a bright, intensely red and purple ball of light rose from the remains. I wasn't aware that could still happen after a demon had given up their powers, but here it was in front of me. I watched in awe as what was left of Leo's existence shot into the Gem, making it glow brightly and pulsate with a new kind of energy.

"His soul", Trish said quietly, "He's given you everything he could."

The Gem pulsated and then, before I had any time to react, it shot to my Bringer and was, this time, absorbed. I felt that same odd energy, but this time it was stronger and more concentrated; it felt more pure. My Bringer was glowing with a purplish tint now.

I felt numb. I felt really, really numb. I also felt like my head would explode.

Here I am with these new powers, a lot of ass-kicking to do, my friend just died, and not too long ago, My 'sister' died. Fucking lovely. Just fucking great. The best and worst things in my life are all happening at one time. Maybe my head will explode. I think that's what is going to happen if anything else decides to fuck with my emotions. Then again, I've dealt with this before. I sighed, leaning my aching head in my hands while I still sat, trying to control my sobbing, where I'd held Leo's head only minutes ago.

Fuck a monkey. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

"Come on, Nero", Dante's soothing voice met my ear, his hands my shoulders, "We need to get out of here before those fuckers come back. We'll find a place to lay low for a little while, then we'll come back and take care of all this", he kissed my cheek, "There was nothing we could do."

I wanted to yell and say there was. I wanted to claim that we could have jumped from the damn cellar and kill those two bastards that did this, but I knew that wasn't true. I knew it. If we'd went up there, things would have been worse. I leaned into Dante's arms, feeling his warmth against me as a comfort. I should be taking care of him as well as he had been taking care of me. Waht would I do without him? I felt the tears threaten again, but I choked them down, "He gave me everything he could, Dante. I can't let him down. We need to stop Ipos once and for all", I looked at him, his eyes giving my the strength to want to fight all of this. In Dante, I found everything I needed. I kissed him, making him smirk.

"Guys, we've got company", Trish said, pulling Luce and Ombra from her waist, "Looks like we won't have time for a plan." She stood, walking toward the door where shouts had erupted. So fucking soon? How the hell did they know we were here? Here I am still mourning and there are people out there!

"Plans?" Dante raised an eyebrow, helping me up and pulling Rebellion from his back, "Who needs plans?" He looked at me, "Are you ready for this, love?"

I eyed my bringer as it glowed that new color and I took Red Queen from my back. No choice but to face everything head on. I'd have to do my best to focus on the present situation. I balled my fist into a ball, "They'll need everything they can get to put me down. They don't know who they're fucking with."

Dante slapped my back, "That's what I like to hear!" With that, we both rushed outside alongside Trish.

"There they are!", one Order officer yelled and pointed, "The son of Sprada and Nero! Seize them! Seize them!" His voice sounded strange. It sounded almost demonic.

"Uh, Dante", I revved Red Queen, "Isn't this what we were trying to avoid just five minutes ago?" I knocked away a man as he tried to grab at me. I felt a little pissed that Leo just died and here we are fighting these fuckers off. Make that extremely pissed. I know that in this line ob business, with so much evil in the world, you have to learn to deal, but why did it have to be so hard?

"No", he threw a man aside, pointing with Rebellion to two figures that were a ways off, giving out instructions, "That's what we were trying to avoid. Looks like They're taking orders from Ipos…..and Ipos is getting stronger if they know were here already".

I couldn't even stop myself. I found myself slashing away at the people grabbing at me. I would have felt bad, but I noticed that they were getting back up. What the fuck? Humans aren't supposed to do that!

"They're possessed!!" Trish yelled to us, finally ripping through one with Sparda, "Slice the fuckers to pieces!" I watched them. They moved quickly, almost like demons would; their eyes glowed red, they made weird hissing sounds, and they were getting back up as fast as we were cutting them down. For fuck's sake! Can things get any worse?

"Nero!" Rebellion came crashing down right beside me, making my hair swoosh at how fast, and close, it came on it's descent through a possessed Order member. Dante had saved my ass once again. It was so close to reaching out and ripping at my throat.

"I know you're having a rough time, babe", he swirled around, taking out three Order members and whipping out Ebony to take out yet another, "But you've got to focus! Keep your head straight!"

He was right. I was gonna get myself into trouble if I couldn't focus. I revved Red Queen, hacking my way through possessed jackass, after possessed jackass. I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to seek my revenge on those fuckers that killed Leo. I don't care if he was dying anyway and I don't care what the fuck they think about it….I going to kill those fuckers. I set my sights on the two giving orders, growling as I felt my bringer glow neon lavender, making may way through the ranks of the possessed to the far off idiots. My head was pounding.

"Wait!" Dante was yelling at me, "Nero! Wait!"

I ignored him. Would what I wanted to do have consequences? Should I care? Will it make things worse? I couldn't think, I couldn't focus on what was really happening. I just knew I was aching badly. My emotions, my heart, my head…..they all ached. I approached where they stood fast, making mincemeat of any Order members that got in my way. What am I doing? Is this a good idea? Fuck it. I saw them. They will pay.

"Nero!"

Dante's voice came just I was face to face with one of the commanders. My breath caught in my throat at the face the stared at me. It was like my brain was going to explode inside my skull and run our my nasal passages. It wasn't real. He was fake. He wasn't real. He's dead, damn it. He's dead.

"Nero", he said, "You came to us, just like The Prince wanted. Seize him!"

"Credo", I gasped out, not even noticing anything else that was going on around me.


	12. It Finally Begins

Hey guys!! Wow...I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. I've been really, really busy with schoolwork that I haven't had a whole lot of time to write=( However, I made some time and here is Chapter 11!! I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I should have made it longer, and perhaps better, but I felt bad for taking such a long break between updates. So, read and enjoy! Reviews are like crack, ya know. If you have the time, feed my addiction!! (lol)

I do not own DMC, its chracters, or concepts. I just add my own twists.

Uh, No Warning. Well, except for violence.

* * *

11

He wasn't real. I was imagining him standing there. Yeah, that's what was happening. I was going off the deep end and he was nothing but a figment of my imagination. Soon, Dante would come and shake some sense into me and we'd get started on finding Ipos in this stupid fucking city.

Problem is, I wasn't imagining this. Credo was real and he certainly didn't look dead. "No," I screamed at him, "You're dead! You're dead!"

"Oh, I'm very much alive," he said with an evil grin on his face. "It's your precious Leo who's dead."

I wanted to trigger right there and knock him into Hell where he belonged, but the absence of clashing metal and gunfire seized me from my stupor, and I turned to see that Trish and Dante had, somehow, been subdued and bound with some kind of glowing white shackles. Fuck. How could I have let this happen?

"I must say," Credo continued, "The Prince was right. You fell into our trap so nicely. You even thought Kyrie's death was an accident."

I froze. My heart literally stopped for a second; my blood failing to flow in my veins. No. He was lying to me.

"Aw, cat got your tongue Demon spawn?" Credo's face contorted in a twisted smile and sick frown all at once. "Do you think the Order would have been stupid enough to kill her in crossfire?"

"Yeah," Dante mumbled, getting a swift kick to the face by whoever was standing next to him.  
I felt like I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see straight. And, like an idiot, I just stood there and let myself be shackled up, too. I didn't trigger or even fight back. I just couldn't do anything. I couldn't even grasp his cruel, cruel words. Then, it washed over me: Anger. Not anger….rage. "She was your sister!" I screamed at him, "How could you do that!? You sick bastard!"

Credo growled. "It was a necessary sacrifice, you vermin," he snapped, leaning and peering into my face, "Prince Ipos needed her sacrifice to begin his ascent back into the human world: Pure, virgin blood. The old Gravedigger's sword wasn't enough. There had to be blood." His sick grin was making me want to puke. "I'm guessing your old friend didn't know everything after all….did he? Or did he keep that from you so you wouldn't feel so bad? Poor, tortured Nero. I never had pity on you. I have no clue what Kyrie saw in you. She is no great loss to humanity. You won't be either."

"You fucking bastard," Dante growled behind me. "You ignorant, fucking bastard. How dare you fucking talk like that? You killed your own sister to bring back a demon that will destroy our world?! You deserve to be slaughtered like the pig you are." He received another kick to the face. He merely growled again and spit on the ground. "And you won't hurt him. I won't let you." He was, yet again, kicked. This time, I heard his jaw crack.

"Stop kicking him!" I yelled, my throat starting to make that whining sound again. Leo left out the sacrifice part. No, he didn't even know. Everything was just so complicated. This was beyond my comprehension. I didn't even know Credo was alive. "How?" I choked out, "How are you still alive?"

He sneered. "I was never dead to begin with. Did you really think I would give up so easily on demonic rule? 'His Holiness' was a joke. The Prince is the true all powerful. I snuck myself away to begin preparations for his return. I've waited a year for this and you won't mess it up. Now, I think it's time you shut your mouth and stop asking questions." His right boot impacted my ribs hard enough to break at least three of them. They would heal, but it hurt like hell.

"Nero!" Dante yelled, and I could hear him struggle against his capture and the shackles.  
Another kick came to my temple and the pain was blindingly intense. I felt groggy... So groggy...

**********

"_Nero."_  
_  
_My head ached. I thought for sure my brains would burst out my ears

"_He's stirring, Dante. Come over here.."_  
_  
"Love? Come on, Nero. Get up."_  
_  
_Slowly, I opened my eyes to a sight I could never hate: Dante's icy blues looked down at me. They were red rimmed. I lifted up, immediately grabbing my head from where I had been kicked. Fuck. Things just keep getting better and better. Dante's hands steadied me and I felt him pull me close to his body. He was warm and still smelt of that familiar wood, strawberry, and gun smoke. For a second, I thought I could forget everything and focus solely on how he was holding me. But, reality called me back and I pulled away, looking Dante in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dante. I fucked up."

He shook his head, "Don't sweat it, Nero. It doesn't matter." He kissed me lightly, "We'll get out of here and do what has to be done."

I looked around. It looked like we were in some sort of holding chamber. It was dim, dull, and grey. Great. The Chamber matched where my mood was drifting to. "I can't believe any of this….it's too much." I buried my face into Dante's chest, my head still aching. How was I supposed to do anything with all of this hanging over my head? It was awful. I sighed, not even feeling like crying anymore. I'd done too much of that anyway. I let Dante rub my back, replaying all the things that had happened recently.

Kyrie. She was murdered by her own brother.

I was so naïve to think that she was caught in crossfire. So fucking naïve. Of course Credo was behind it all. He always was. I should have known things would go this way. I should have fucking known. Leo? He tried so hard. I felt so sorry for him, even if he did drag me further into this. Of course, I was probably going to play a huge part in this either way, but I regret he had to die.

"_Life is too beautiful to live with regrets, Nero. Things happen for a reason, don't they? You'll be okay, little brother. You have such a good soul." _Kyrie had said that to me.

"Nero," Dante almost whispered to me, "You'll be okay. I promise."

And those words, along with Kyrie's, gave me strength. I had to do this. I couldn't dwell on any of this now. We had work to do and it needed to be attended to A.S.A.P. "Dante,"I looked at him, "let's get the party started!"

He smiled. "That's more like it!" He laid a kiss on my lips and I felt my head clear again and my body resonate with new found strength. "Now, to find a way outta this shit-hole".

"I think I found a way," Trish appeared from the corner of the room, "But it will require some elbow grease." She pointed to a rather large crack in the wall. Sure enough, with some rough handling we'd probably have our ticket to freedom. I glanced at Dante, "What do ya think?"

"I think," he pulled Rebellion from his back, "We've got some redecorating to do".

"Gotcha," I unsheathed Red Queen, looking to Trish who had Sparda drawn "Wanna join us?"

"It would be rude if I didn't." She smiled. "Foolish of them to think this chamber would hold us."

************

The wall buckled against our assault and crumbled into a pile of dust at out feet. Of course, there just had to be an army of demons waiting for us on the other side. The room, which was about the size of the old cathedral, was packed full of Scarecrows, Mephistos, Lusts, and Prides. None of them were high rank, but there were so many. I brought Red Queen from my back, revving her as her tip dug into the tiled floor. These fuckers stood between us and the door out of this stupid place. Dante had Rebellion ready, and Trish had Luce and Ombra cocked and ready.

"Let's do this!" I yelled, rushing into the first waves of the demonic scum. I felt the same odd rush of demonic energy that I had felt back at the old mansion, but it was more intense; it felt like my body was going to burst into flames. My Bringer was glowing an intense purple and it felt like it was _pulsating_. I slammed Red Queen into the skull of a Lust, turning in a semi-circle to grab a Pride and smash its disgusting, skull face into the floor.

"Ya doing okay over there, Nero?" Dante's voice managed to float over to me as I wailed on every demon I got my hands on.

"Better and better," I replied; Blue Rose making two gaping holes in the mass that was a Mephisto. I felt sweat drench me and the odd energy rush through my body. Unlike the time at that mansion, I wasn't near Triggering. Yet, I still felt that rush of power. What the hell? Leo seriously had some crazy shit going on.

"Dante! Nero! Look!" I heard Trish scream at us, turning in her direction. Right in the doorway, which we needed to get through, was Credo….and he was laughing.

"What the hell are -" Before I could ask what the bastard was laughing at, my train of thought was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

A male, blood curdling scream.


	13. A World Saved, A Love Lost

Whoa! Update! Sorry this took so long. I hope you guys enjoy this^_^ This is my first time writing such intense sorrow, so it may be a little....iffy. Oh well. Writing is a learning experience...we learn as we go^_^ Well, read and enjoy! Review if you feel inclined to do so. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I ended up getting dropped from one of my classes.....=(. Even though I'm not too happy about it, that does give me a little more free time for writing.

WARNING: Character Death

* * *

I turned on my heels, uncaring of what Credo was doing at that moment. That was Dante screaming. My dearest Dante was screaming bloody murder. I had Red Queen ready for anything. No one makes him scream like that. No one.

But I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

There was only one possibility for who the goliath of a demon was. It was him: Ipos.

And Ipos' claws, long and sharp and emitting some kind of dark material, were pierced through Dante's entire torso, the longest ripping right through his heart.

My mouth fell open in horror and my eyes went wide. Blood dripped from Dante's wounds as the cruel laughter of Ipos resonated throughout the entire room. Amazingly, and thankfully, Dante was still holding on. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Dante!" I wanted to do something, anything, but I couldn't. My legs planted me to the ground. How could he just be beaten like that? All the other times he'd nearly been killed and he chose now to actually get beaten? No...He was gonna make it. He was gonna give that bastard a word or two, then jump up and kick his ass.

But, at that moment, his smile vanished as his body went limp and drooped on Ipos' claws.

My arm grew brighter and my heart sped to an alarming rate. I was repulsed by the purplish black beast in front of me, disgusted by what I had allowed to happen, ashamed to have fallen for their traps, and an overwhelming sorrow was building inside me. It burned like a fire that would surely consume me. Dante…my dearest Dante. My Dante is _dead_. No, no, no. How could this have happened? Was there anything I could do? No. It pained me, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't turn back time. Actions, after they've been done, cannot be taken back. This is what fate chose. This is the way fate played. Despite how much I hated it and how much sorrow I felt, it was the way things turned. I had expressed my concern to Dante before and, as it turns out, my concerns came to life; fate royally fucked me over.

"Are you not in anguish, putrid half-breed," Ipos' fanged mouth spoke the words to me. "He is dead. I killed him."

I couldn't look away from Dante's lifeless form. Why wasn't I crying? Shouldn't I have been sobbing at that point? Why wasn't I dropping to my knees?

"Now, with the blood of Sparda freely flowing, I can open Hell and rule this world. Humans will be slaves, half-breeds will be thrown into the fire. Feast your eyes upon the new ruler, vile being!" To my utter shock, Ipos threw Dante aside like he was yesterday's trash. His body landed in front of the huge alter that stood at the back of the room. "Prepare yourself for death."

I was horrified at the action, but no tears came. I wanted to erase everything and pretend it wasn't happening. I should've been torn in two at that moment. I should have been fucking weeping. Instead, I laughed. I stood there, in front of the huge demon, and I laughed. The tears stayed away and I fucking _laughed_.

"I said nothing funny, half-breed," the purplish-black monster boomed. "Cease your laughter, or your death will be more painful than you could ever imagine!"

Gunshots rang behind me and I knew Trish was fighting with Credo and his demonic helpers, but I didn't care. She could handle it. As a matter of fact, nothing else mattered except that huge fucker in front of me. I gazed up at the fabled Prince, wondering why he didn't seem like a threat anymore. He just looked like a giant, demonic, purplish-black reptile with a stuffed lions head. When I first saw him, just moments ago, I saw something menacing. Now? He was nothing. He was a joke.

Energy ran throughout the room and I noticed the huge, monolithic gate that rose from the ground behind the Prince. That must be what he wanted. However, he wasn't going to get it.

I wasn't going to let him.

"Stand and laugh all you want, vile creature," he turned, "I have what I need. With Leo's sword, virgin sacrifice, and the blood of a Sparda, I will get what I desire. I will get what should be mine."

As he advanced toward the structure, a clawed hand outstretched to smear it with my lover's blood, my arm shot out and pulled the bastards arm back and, more easily than I had anticipated, snapped it. His scream delighted me. "You won't get what you want," I said while barring my teeth at him. "You took from me, I'm taking from you. I don't give a shit who you're fabled to be. To me, you're nothing but a murderous piece of shit. Today, you'll fucking die." No sooner had the words left my lips, the energy that Leo had given to me rushed throughout my enire being. It engulfed me from head to toe, giving me strength I had never known before. I Triggered and let his power, along with my own, drive me. The spikes sprouted from my bringer and fire erupted from my fingertips. There was no way Ipos was going to live, or accomplish his 'precious plans'. He would die.

And it might be selfish, but I didn't care about the fate of the world. I was going to kill him because he took Dante away from me. He was going to fucking die by my hands. I looked over at Dante once more, biting my lip and returning my gaze to the demon in front of me. Ipos was going down.

"It is futile, half-breed," he pulled back his wounded arm. "You may be able to break my bones, but you will never kill me."

"Oh yes, I will." I smiled, my Trigger seeming to gain strength by my conviction.

He let loose a growl and rushed toward me. With speed I hadn't used before, I dodged him and grabbed the locks of the mane that trailed behind me. I drove Red Queen into the soft part of his neck, earning a howl that shook the chamber. With great force, I was thrown from his back and landed against the hard ground.

"Imbecile!" Ipos raised his spiny tail, lashing it out at me. The very tip grazed my face, but I felt nothing except the overwhelming hate for him and what he'd done. I used the spikes that sprouted from my bringer to render the appendage useless. He growled at me once more, grabbing me and throwing me into a nearby stone pillar. My breathing hitched and I gasped for air, but I was already on my feet and ready to counter in no time.

"Nero!" Trish yelled. She was fighting off Credo's skilled swordplay. "Yamato!"

Right. I retrieved Yamato from my bringer. It was time to end this. I was done with this. I was done with what fate had given me.

"The odds are not in your favor." Ipos grinned. "No fancy sword will help you. Prepare to die." As he said it, a mass of the same dark energy from before, formed around his claws. He raised his arms toward me. "Foolish half-breed! Die!"

It was like the next few moments went in slow motion. As soon as his arms were raised in the air, the flames and spikes from my bringer, along with Leo's gifted energy, pulsated throughout my bringer and into Yamato. The jewel that Leo had given me was now at the surface of my armored skin and glowed a brilliant shade of ruby red. I sprang from my place, keeping the need for revenge at the forefront, and jumped as high as my legs would let me. Before Ipos could perceive what was happening, I brought Yamoto, now engulfed in every ounce of energy and strength I could muster, down on his head. To my relief, and delight, it cut through him like a knife through butter. When I landed, the huge beast turned to face me. The look on the lion-like face was that of sheer shock and disbelief.

"Defeated?" The cut started to bleed and open up. "I've…been defeated….by a…half-breed? So easily?" Then, as the last words were spoken, he fell into two pieces.

"I wasn't lying," I whispered, and detriggered as the corpse burst into flames and disintegrated before my eyes. The gate behind him crumbled and, from behind me, I could hear the sound of Trish finishing her fight with Credo and his demonic companions. Trish had been victorious, of course; Credo's body lay unmoving.

I didn't even look at Trish, or give anything but a passing glance to Credo. I walked past them, not caring if I was bleeding, or injured, or if Trish was injured. The rest of the world could vanish. My eyes settled on Dante. I walked to the place in front of the altar, bending over and pulling his abused body close to me. I held his head to my chest, burying my face into his snowy hair.

And I sobbed.

"Dante," I wept. "Why did you have to fucking die?" My chest heaved harder than I ever thought possible. It felt like my heart had already exploded and died. Where the anger was, I now felt all the sorrow that I should have felt. Words couldn't even describe how much pain swept over me. It was like I was dying, too. And, as I thought about it, maybe it would be best. Without Dante, I couldn't see how I could go on. He was everything to me.

"Nero." Trish knelt beside me. She was holding back the tears, but I knew she was hurting like I was. I shook my head, gripping Dante even tighter.

"He can't be dead," I choked out. "He's my Dante. Mine. He can't be dead." I knew I didn't make any sense and saying that was fucking pointless, but everyone says things like that, don't they? I felt the same way when Kyrie died. I didn't want to believe she was gone. This, however, was so much harder to bear. Dante was the only one who _truly _understood me. He loved me like no one else ever had.  
"I love you, Dante." I kissed the top of his head, bringing my human hand up to stroke his cold face. I was getting blood all over me, but I couldn't even have cared less.

Trish's hand rubbed little circles on my back and I heard her sniff. I felt sorry for her, too. I know she was going to have a hard time, but I just couldn't turn to give her comfort. It hurt too much.

She pulled away and her footsteps marched over to Credo. "I'll take care of this," she said quietly. "I'll leave you alone for a minute. We'll deal with _everything else _after a while." I heard her finally begin to cry as she dragged Credo's body off somewhere. I didn't see where and didn't want to know.

All that mattered was that Dante was dead. He couldn't see me, couldn't talk to me, couldn't love me. He was gone.

"Fuck." I sighed and wept at the same time, "You're everything to me, Dante. I don't want you to be dead. You have to live. I don't care if it's selfish, I want you back. I love you, Dante. I need you."

I held his body still closer. This hurt. This hurt so much…

His body was colder and didn't move, but I felt a familiar presence near me. I was confused...Dante? No, this was his presence I felt. Fuck. What's happening?

Though I didn't want to, I looked up, and I gasped.


	14. Laptop FailAgain! PR

*sigh*

Unfortunately, this isn't the next chapter. I've had another spot of bad luck with my laptop.

As I was updating my anti-virus that other day, my laptop decided to do the same shenanigans it did last time: shutdown and not re-start properly.

Unlike last time this happened, I wasn't able to save any recent files. I lost my entire yaoi folder, my Halloween photos, scans of my drawings, etc….

But, most importantly I lost virtually all of my fanfiction!!!

So, The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get everything started up again. To think that I had it finished, was getting ready to send it to my Beta…..then my laptop fucks up. *facepalm*

I promise I'll update, I just thought I'd let you know about my bad luck.

And since I'm posting this, I should go ahead and tell you about the Poll that I created and posted on my profile. It is a Poll asking "Which Pairing should I write about next?" Go take the poll and whichever gets the most votes will be the pairing I write next^_^ Do that for me?

Okay guys. Off to start my fan fictions…..again…..

Laptops are stupid…..


	15. You Were Never Lost

Here you guys go! I'm so, so sorry this took so long. I've had bad luck recently, lol. This isn't as long as I planned, but it gets the job done. It's also really mushy and romantic!! Yay!

I thank all of you for your patience. You are all so kind^_^ I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I will try to have the next up as soon as I can.

* * *

I covered my eyes as the light drew nearer and became brighter. As soon as the glow died a little I lowered my Bringer, gasping at the sigh in front of me. Part of me wondered if what I was seeing was an illusion, or if I was just going bat-shit insane. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if I was going crazy. After everything that's happened, wouldn't it make sense? Was I just hallucinating?

I knew I wasn't, though. The pain in my heart and Dante's body in my arms was too real for me to be imagining anything. The golden figure approached me and I recognized the robes of a gravedigger."Leo?" I whispered as his glowing form knelt in front of me. "You aren't…you're not real."

He chuckled slightly. "I'm very real, child." His hand touched my shoulder and a wave of chills rushed from where it was. "I'm not just a figment of your imagination."

"But." I shook my head. "You're dead. How am I seeing you?"

"Nero." He gave me and almost stern look. "All of the things you've seen in your short life, you don't believe you can see spirits?"

He was right, of course. Anything is possible. I meant to say something, but the words were lost when I returned my gaze to the beloved slayer in my arms. I felt the tears threaten again and I didn't even try to hold them back. I silently wept, not caring if Leo's spirit was watching me.

"I said he'd be in danger." Leo motioned toward Dante's body.

His words were like a punch to the stomach, but he was right. We'd been warned. He had told me to take good care of Dante. Dante was always taking care of me, wasn't he? And when the time came for me to do the same, I failed. I pushed the white hair back from Dante's expressionless face, biting my lip. "I failed, Leo."

"You fought brilliantly, child." He looked around the chamber which was now battered and battle scarred. "It was almost as if Ipos wasn't even a challenge for you. Child, you fought so well and with so much vigor."

"Wait…you saw everything?" In the pit of my stomach, anger started to brew. But it was useless to be angry about it. There was nothing he could have done. He was a spirit, for fuck's sake. I let my anger subside and I sighed heavily. "If you saw everything, then you saw how I failed. I couldn't save Dante. I didn't do well enough. I failed."

"You did what had to be done, child."

'NO!" I yelled at him, as the whining came back to my voice. I let it come out, waiting for the inevitable scream. "DAMMIT!"

I slammed my fist hard enough to crack the tiles next to me. At this point, did it really matter how I looked? Did it matter how I sounded? No, it didn't. I could care less about crying, or screaming. Dante meant everything to me. _Everything_. I sacrificed to be with him, he sacrificed for me. I went through so much shit and he did, too. I wiped my eyes, shaking my head slowly. In the end, I had failed us both. As always, I had let me and everyone else down. Only this time, there was a life caught in the mix. I had never, ever known such pain until now. I didn't know it was possible. It didn't ever hurt this much when Kyrie died. I lowered my head back down, kissing his cold forehead. I remember telling Dante how I thought fate was going to fuck me over. He'd told me it wouldn't; that things would work out. No. He was wrong. I nuzzled his head, wishing with all my might he'd come back somehow.

"You love him so much," Leo finally said after I had calmed enough. "It must hurt so badly".

"It does," I whispered. I ran fingers through that white hair again, tracing his lips with my Bringer's claws. "I would do anything to have him back, Leo." I sniffed. "Anything in the worlds".

My old friend's face looked grave, but a small little grin made itself known. He chuckled very lightly. "I know how you feel, child. I really do. But, lucky enough, Dante doesn't have to be separated from you."

My eyes did that whole snapping open thing. I searched Leo's face with such a pleading look. Dante could be brought back? Was that possible? With everything else that's happened, isn't it possible? "What are you talking about?"

He pointed to my Bringer. "You can bring him back, Nero. Use the Gem".I stared at him speechless. He smiled."When I passed, I gave you everything I could to make sure you, and Dante, would end up alright. In that Gem is not only my powers, but my lifeforce as well. If you are willing to give up my powers and give my life force by destroying the Gem, then you can bring him back into this world."

I never knew how good hope could feel until that moment. Honestly, I didn't give two shits about giving up Leo's powers. Sure, they were great and I appreciated him giving them to me, but this was a chance to get back what I had lost: My beloved Dante. "Tell me how," I pleaded,."Tell me how!"

Leo's spirit nodded. He motioned, once again, to my bringer. "You must summon the Gem from your Bringer. After that, I'll guide you through what you have to do".

I immediately took the Gem from my bringer. It's glow was as bright as ever. "Please, Leo," I begged. "What now?" This had to work. It _just had _to.

"There is an incantation. You are sure you want this, child?"

I nodded, looking over Dante's body with remorse. "More than anything else."

"Good." The old man smiled. "Repeat after me: From who life has been taken…"

I repeated his word, holding the Gem over Dante. It glowed frantically, seeming to recognize the words that were being spoken."Life shall return. With this memento, this memento of another's life, I give to thee another breath".The Gem flashed even more vividly. I hoped this worked. I repeated after Leo's spirit, my heartbeat racing.

"Take the breath, departed soul. Breathe again and come to me". After I had said everything Leo had told me to, there was only one other thing: I had to destroy the Gem. He nodded towards me, urging me to do so. I was so thankful for him, So, so thankful. My heart was getting faster by the minute and it was like nothing else could ever, ever matter. Dante would be back and that's all that I could ever want. Using the spikes for the last time, I slammed the sharpened ends as hard as I could into the center of the Gem. There was a huge, brilliant flash and it burst into shards that quickly disappeared. But, after uncovering my eyes from the flash, I saw the little stream of silver essence that swirled around right above Dante and I. It was dazzling to see it almost dance in the air.

"Beautiful, isn't it, child?" Leo's spirit was gazing at it and grinning. "Life can be a beautiful thing. Especially if there is love to brighten and strengthen it. Go on."

The silver substance glimmered more when Leo spoke like it understood that what he'd last said was directed at it. "Bring the devil hunter back. Go."

That's what the silver stuff must have been: Leo's old life force. It swirled around and then, with a light wisp, shot straight into Dante's chest. Almost instantly , color returned to Dante's cheeks and he warmed up. I was crying again. He was coming back. My Dante was coming back. I could feel his heartbeat return. It was slight at first, but gained strength and rhythm. His chest began to rise, making me do cartwheels in my head and chest. Then, to my utter relief and excitement, his icy blues were staring into mine and he was smiling at me. I will never, ever be able to explain the joy I felt at that moment.

His hand found mine and he squeezed it hard. A little chuckle escaped his beautiful lips and he reached up to wipe my face of the newly spilled tears. "Come on, Nero. Don't cry like that! I hate it when ya cry on me."

"Dante." I pulled him as close as I could and wrapped my arms around him. He was alive. He was alive and he was mine again. I didn't want to let him go. I'd never let anything happen to him again.

He cupped my chin in his hand. "I thought I lost ya."

I wanted to smack him. I had to laugh, though. "I did lose you, Dante. I lost you."

"You never lost me, kid." He smiled. He turned to look at Leo. "Ya knew it was gonna happen, didn't ya?"

I suspected it all along. Leo knew what was going to happen. "No need to thank me, son of Sparda. I did what I wanted, and had, to do."

"Yeah, well." Dante sighed. "Thanks, Leo. I can never thank ya enough".

"Me neither," I said to him.

"No need to thank me." He grew a little dimmer. "I wish both of you a good, love filled life. Savor it all you can. Take care, child. And you as well, Dante. Fate has played in your favor."

Before either one of us could do anything, he was gone. The only thing we saw was a tiny stream of silver, like the one that I used on Dante, flying up to the ceiling.

Well. Fuck a monkey. Things just get too crazy.

I gazed at Dante as he gazed at me. He was back. It's all I could think, really. I just felt so good now. All my suffering was replaced with joy. I leaned forward, kissing him with all the love and passion I could muster up. He did the same."Without you," I whispered in his ear as he held me, "I can't be anything. I can't exist without you".

"Same here, love." He rubbed little circles into my back, "I couldn't be without ya. Ever. That's why I'm here, Nero. When you called me and used Leo's lifeforce, I came rushing back. Those things don't work unless there's a will. We both had a will. I love you, Nero. I love you and never, ever forget it."He kissed me like he never had before. In that kiss, I felt everything good he could ever make me feel. It was breathtaking, to say the least.

"Whaddya say we get out of this place? I've had enough of demons and dying for one day." He laughed.

I took his hand in mine, strapping Red Queen to my back and feeling better than any other day I'd lived. I smiled. "Let's get out of here."

It was amazing. Fate, unlike what I had thought, wasn't fucking me over at all. Like Leo said, fate had played in my favor.


	16. Let's Go Home, Dante

Why, hello there! Just so you know, I didn't die and I'm not writing this from hell! *ahem* This is the final chapter of TWFP. I know...much sadface. I was hoping to make it a little longer, but there isn't too much else to put in here that I didn't already say. (PS: I didn't send this to my beta...Shame on me! But I wanted to get it up, like, now). So, without further ado...I present to you lovely folks, the last chapter of The Way Fate Plays! Please enjoy and Thank you so much for your patience! I love all of you^_^

**IMPORTANT NOTES BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY READ**: Aha! Couldn't let you go just yet. The winner of the Poll that I posted on my profile was DantexNeroxVergil! Look for that story in the near future.

Also, I cosplayed as DMC1 Dante at Animazement 2010. If you'd like to see photos, check out my DA account^_^ Now...read your heart out!

No warning for this chapter. Well, unless you just hate the fact that it's ending.

* * *

Trish's reaction ,when Dante walked out, was priceless. I wasn't aware that Trish's smile could get so big. At first, it was like her eyes were gonna pop out of her head. Her reaction was kinda like mine; She thought she was going crazy. But, Hugs and kisses, "Oh my gods", and "I'm so glad you're not dead"s filled up a good twenty minutes outside in the street. Needless to say, Trish was just as glad Dante pulled through as I was. Okay, maybe not _as _much, but she was pretty damn happy. Emerging townspeople were definitely giving us the stare down when they saw us and many of them were probably wondering why I was even there. I was exiled, of course. However, after we got our relief out of our system, and trudged through the growing group of townsfolk, it was time to make our final leave of Fortuna. What the townspeople didn't know wouldn't hurt them. They could live on ignorance. It wasn't like they needed another almost-disaster on their minds anyway.

I walked down the main street, Dante lagging behind to talk to someone randomly in the street, stopping in my tracks as I reached the little graveyard. Though I was ready to go and put all of this behind me, there was something I had to do. I couldn't leave without visiting Kyrie's grave one more time.

The small white fence that went around the entire graveyard brought back memories of when I first came here mere months ago. That's what sucks with memories. You don't want bad ones, but those are the ones that seem to be easier to hold inside. Stepping over and onto the soft ground, I went directly for the right corner.

Kyrie's stone was one that Credo had picked out. It was white marble with gold writing; the writing telling not only her name and dates, but the lyrics to her favorite hymn as well. Not the one she sang during the festival, but one she'd sung to me once when we were younger.

"_Give my your heart, I will give you mine, too_

_But only if you promise to sing with me, too_

_My song and your song, eternally strong_

_With you forever, in spirit and song"_

I ran my finger over the engraving. I never thought about it until only weeks ago. Even if she was gone, she was still with me in spirit and her music kept her alive in my head. Not only that, but I remember everything she helped to teach me, and guide me through, over the years. I knelt down, bowing my head and, surprisingly, smiling. Regardless of the reality of her death and how horrible it must have been, and still is, she was in a better place.

"I do miss you, Kyrie" I stared at the ground beneath me, "But I know what you meant when you told me you'd never leave me. You're in my heart. You always will be. Sister…", I ran my fingers over the engraving, "Thank you for everything. Without you, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. Goodbye."

I got up. Now, I was just ready to leave. Things would be better from now on. I'd grown so much in such a short time. I sighed. No matter what, I don't think I'd ever be prepared for anything like this. All I can do is rely on my own self, and Dante's influence, to guide me through. After all that had happened recently, I was still standing. Hell, I could leave it all behind me and go on. That's really all you could do.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her, Nero".

I turned to see Dante standing a short distance away. Even in bloody clothes and with a smeared face, he looked absolutely stunning. He looked grim, though. Ugh ,this day just needed to end. I walked to him, almost collapsing into his arms and wrapping mine around him.

"What is it, Dante?" I asked, looking into his face. I'd become better at reading him. There was something on his mind other than the events of the day.

"It's nothing", He shook his head and sat on the little stone bench.

I sat with him, propping my arms on my knees. "You're not tired are you, old man?"

He laughed, "I'm a little tired, but I'm not an old man. I think you know that, kid".

"Uh-huh", I gave him a playful punch. "So what is bothering you?"

He shook his head, "You won't let it go, will you?"

"Not a chance".

He nodded and leaned back a little, "I've just been thinking about my brother while we've been here. That's all". I gave him a worried expression, but he waved a hand for me to dismiss it.

"Trust me, Nero", he said softly, "Nothing to worry about. I think about him a lot actually. It's kinda like how you think about Kyrie. I just….wish things could have worked out differently between me and him".

I understood that. We both knew that we'd never be out of danger. There was always gonna be a menace and I way to lose your life. But, we made it through this one and we were all still okay. we'd probably feel loss. However, our strength and will would carry us forward. Also, we had love on our side. It sounds mushy as hell, but it holds so much truth to it. I know that for a fact. Standing, I held out my glowing hand to him. 'Come on, Dante. Let's go home." I was already starting to feel better. It was pretty nice, actually.

He smiled, "Sounds like a great idea".

We joined hands, walking from the city where fate had played so many cruel games.


End file.
